Contemplation
by RayOfTheDawn
Summary: After a fund raiser Hannibal finds himself in a peculiar situation. OR How Hannibal Lecter came across Clarice Starling. Rated M For a reason and it's only going to get MORE...
1. Chapter 1

Contemplation

After a fund raiser Hannibal finds himself in a peculiar situation.

I own NOTHING…. Sadly

con·tem·plate

look at attentively and thoughtfully

2. To consider carefully and at length; meditate on or ponder

3. To have in mind as an intention or possibility

ponder; meditate.

Sitting in his chair and drinking a glass of Red wine he stopped and contemplated his unconscious choice: A Tardieu-

Laurent Hermitage from 2010. It had a Captivating bouquet combining blackberry and blueberry liqueur, mocha, bitter

chocolate and pipe tobacco, plus an Exotic suggestion of incense. Compellingly rich and expansive, with vibrant black and

blue fruit flavors and a strong floral quality. The smoky, spicy, very long finish features suave tannins and lingering

florality, it was Lush but nicely defined, it revealed a deep color of bright purple as well as abundant concentration,

structure and power. It reminded him of _Her._

But now that the week had come to an end he smiled and drank his wine coming to the conclusion that the world was a

much more interesting place now that he discovered that a little minx like that was in it. The possibility's where quite

endless.

Monday

- I understand your urgency Jake but one must stop to gather ones thoughts every once in a wail as to prevent tunnel

vision. – Said Dr. Hannibal Lector to Special Agent Jack Crawford. Luging behind them was the genius profiler Will

Graham.

- I still haven't found out what we are doing here. I thought this was about a case… - Interjected Will. – So why are we in

the F.B.I training grounds?

- Look… as strange as this might seem, you need to trust me on this. If anyone asks we're evaluating them to call one or

two them in on the Chesapeake Ripper hunt.

- Obviously that is not the case. - Countered the good doctor.

- Obviously. At the moment he is the least of my problems. – Answer d the agent.

- So what is this really about? I can't do anything unless I know what I'm supposed to be doing.

- Will please not now… just not now… I'll tell you everything latter. – Was jacks desperate answer.

Hannibal observed the two men carefully. Will as usual looked like the back end of a

Bad train wreck due to lack of sleep but Jack looked more… more… Fraid yes that was

The word he was looking for witch was in its self an unusual occurrence, he never had

Much problems finding the word he needed. But the matter was Jack looked like he

Was literally running on fumes but what intrigued him the most was the fact that he so

Freely admitted that the Hunt for the ripper was the least of his problems. By this time

Hannibal's attention was drawn to a group of young people that were training self

Defense. In the center there was a medium frame clearly female but quite fragile

Looking and she was being pitted out against a taller and broader male clearly three times

Her size and eight times her weight. The scuffle as predictable was quick and ended up

On the floor with the young man, above the female, clearly enjoying himself if his subtle grinding had anything to with it.

Hannibal made an effort hide the nausea that Such a scene provoked in him, nausea that soon turned into repulsion

when he saw the Young woman smile up to him. Hannibal turned his head in time to find Jack and Will In a silent

conversation. He was about to join then when a familiar sound graced his Ears. The sound of someone suffocating.

Turning his head toward the sound he saw Something that surprised him to the point of actually enlarging his eyes. Right

before He, to his amazement the young woman was suffocating the young man with a Boas Hug. It was now clear to him

that she only smiled to her opponent to draw him into a False sense of security to then rap her legs around him and

squeeze tightly.

Something he dose daily to everyone around him. Her smile even convinced him… a Master manipulator.

His thoughts where cut short when Will called to him informing him they were leaving.

He spent the remainder of his day catching his thoughts stubbornly wondering toward The young girl. His subconscious

told him that something wasn't right… But he just Ignored the feeling and countered to himself that it was nothing. Later

in the day whenHe went to see Dr. Bedelia she stayed silent for a few minutes and then said:

- You seem different today… did anything out of the ordinary happen today?

Hannibal's thoughts again flew toward the young woman, but again he ignored it and

Answered instead:

- No, I find myself very well and nothing of significance happened today.

Denial – conscious or unconscious refusal to accept facts, information, or the reality of

The situation. Denial is a defense mechanism.

Well that's all for now… Hope you liked it, constructive criticism appreciated, flamers can go

Drown for all I care and Tell me if I got the "voices" right. Ok so I've made some texto changes... still new at this sorry.

I own NOTHING

The italics represent Hannibal's thoughts.

frus·trate

1. a. To prevent from accomplishing a purpose or fulfilling a desire; thwart

b. To cause feelings of discouragement or bafflement in.

2. To make ineffectual or invalid; nullify.

Tuesday

By mid-morning Hannibal was a little unsettled to say the least. Not only did still find his thoughts straying toward a

certain young lady for no reason, but her presence also plagued his dreams. All night a different variation of the same

dream assaulted him. It always started with him observing the defense classes but when it was time for the young lady

to suffocate her opponent they were no longer in the training ground but in his room and she no longer was trying to

suffocate an opponent but was holding him close wail he pounded into her, whenever he tried to see her face all he got

was a glimpse of light grey blue only to wake up In a cold sweat and with a painful erection. The first time he woke up at

roughly half past midnight he managed to calm himself down, the second time he woke up at a quarter past two he

found himself tangled in his crimson silk sheets, there had been a certain amount of tossing and Turing in this dream,

again with an erection. He took a cold shower. By the third time he awoke abruptly because had fallen clear off his bed,

she had managed to get on top of him in this dream. To his frustration he found that it was only twenty past three with

the sensation that his lower regions where about to explode. He dressed himself and left only to come back two hours

later with two harts, one liver, four kidneys, a pair of lungs and a spleen. He packaged everything perfectly took yet

another cold shower changed his sweat ridden sheets and went back to sleep at half past six in the hopes that he could

sleep at least until nine. He only had a patient for the morning and he would only arrive at ten. But alas, at ten past

seven the good doctor woke up at his ropes end, this dream had been nothing tame. There had been scratches and nips

and bites, she ridden him hard and demanded for more when he pounded into her violently she had screamed his name

in ecstasy as he slammed into her like he had only dreamed in his darkest dreams. Being unable to calm himself and

knowing that a cold shower could no longer control the situation he decided to take matters in to his own hands. It only

took half a dozen strokes or so, that's how pent up he was. He cleaned the shower wall with a scowl got dressed in a

charcoal grey three piece suite matched it up with a olive green silk shirt and a dark honey colored tie, combed his hair

perfectly and went downstairs for breakfast.

_"No use going back to bed if one can't sleep."_

He burnt his eggs… he squinted his eyes in a calculating gaze trying to remember when the last time he burnt his food…

was He couldn't recall such an incident. The reason why he burnt his eggs… _Her_... and to make things worst… certain

parts of his anatomy were waking up again. He settled for some fruit instead. His patient came and went sobbing about

only the Gods knew what, for he couldn't keep his mind settled, it either wondered to his tormented dreams that were

with _Her_ or to his burnt egg, that happened because of _Her_ or yesterday's incidente that _ SHE_ was part of or just

wondered in _Her _generaldirection. Not being able to control his temper any longer he rowed out load only to regain

composure once again.

At midday Dr. Lector decided that he would go see how Will was and find out what yesterday was about. He only lost

control over his car once.

Anger - One's psychological interpretation of having been offended, wronged, or denied with a tendency to react through

retaliation.

Outside Will Graham's Class room

I hind sight he should of stayed in the office. Or than again… Maybe not.

As Hannibal approached the door he saw the young man from the day before walk out of the class room muttering under

his breath:

- That'll teach that Bitch to try and squeeze my breath out.

From inside the class room could be heard a distinct female voice calling after him in a threatening manner, what she

was saying in reality would never be known for at the precise moment that she was running out Dr. Lector was walking

in. Still following the young man with his eyes he failed to notice the young woman running his way. When he turned

toward the door he was already on his back with what he can only describe as pure innocence. The girl couldn't have

weighed more than 50kg in total, pale completion, well defined lips, dark curls cascading around his face and bright grey

blue eyes. His tormentor, his Succubus was here right, on top of him with the most intimidated and innocently shocked

expression reflected in her eyes.

- I'm so sorry. – She wisped. – I'm so so so sorry, Oh my God sorry…

- It is quite all right my dear no harm done. Are you injured? - Dr. Lector answered curtly.

The young lady was only capable of shaking her head in denial wails apologizing again and again. As they rose Hannibal

noticed that he was a head taller than his aggressor and that she in fact did seem to have a delicate frame, seeing the

trembling youth with wide innocent eyes he found it hard to believe that the treacherous wrench from yesterday and the

lamb from standing in front of him were the same.

_"With in here lays potential for grandness."_ Hannibal thought to himself.

- Well my Dear if you're all right maybe you should hurry to your next class hummm?

- Yea… - was the whispery reapply. – I'm really sorry for… yea…- And with that she was of running down the hall.

- Hummm time for some fishing I think. – Murmured Hannibal to himself with a secretive smile.

Will had his back turn to the door so he didn't notice Hannibal right away. Only when the good Doctor politely coughed

did Will realize that he was no longer alone.

- Ahh doctor… I didn't see you… So what brings you here?

- I'm here to visit an allusive patient of mine… See how he's doing. – Answered Hannibal with a slight smile.

- Really… And how is he?

- As well as to be expected when one doesn't sleep much.

- You noticed hun…

- Yes… You should talk about you nightmares Will… It might help.

- Ha… doubt that.

- So what was the commotion about? – Asked the good doctor as he changed the subject toward a person who

interested him greatly.

- Commotion? - Was Will's bewildered response.

- Yes… that boy and girl who were the last to leave your lecture. – Explained Hannibal

- Ohhh… that… that was… … I don't even know their names. – _"How disappointing." _Hannibal thought to himself. –

That was a pile up from yesterday apparently the girl pulled some stunt that rendered the guy unconscious… - _"That can _

_only be __accomplished_ _with very strong legs"_ Hannibal silently added to himself. –… and then to add insult to injury she

made a fool out of him during the lecture.

- How so?

- We were discussing the Ripper… Again… and he made some offensive comment about it… - _"I truly must find out _

_that young man's name…"_- … and she pretty much made a clown out of him. She might be on to something though…

- What did she say? – Although the question was delivered in a calm manner, inside Hannibal was anxious to her

thoughts of him.

- It isn't random…

- I beg your pardon?

- His victims… we don't know if it is organ trafficking or not but it isn't random. According to… … Jesus I really have

to start remembering my student's names… Well she thinks that this wasn't some random guy who woke up one morning

and decided to become the Ripper… - _"I really don't care much for that name"… _- She reasons that someone

somewhere along the line did something to our guy and that this is the end result. They must have directly rubbed our

boy the wrong way after all…. He sees them as pigs. So either they are pigs and don't deserve their organs, so he's

selling them on the black market or they're pigs and should be put down as so they don't taint na already suffering

society…

- Insightful… It doesn't narrow down the pool but it does offer some clarity, no? – _"So __close and without knowing _

_me, would she find me out if she knew me better?_" Hannibal wondered. "_ Better not go there..."_ Was his inner Beasts

reply. _"But don't you __yearn for the company of a?" _Replied Hannibal. _"Yes… I YEARN for a as do you… But __not yet… We _

_must wait to find out more"_ Was the Beastly Reapply. And with that satisfying answer Hannibal Proceeded toward Jack

Crawford's office.

Aaaannnndddd here's chapter two…. And Thank you to my first follower, I hope you enjoy this

story…


	2. Chapter 2

I think I finally got a hang of this so please bear with me.

I own NOTHING.

The italics are Hannibal's thoughts and Dreams/Day dreams/Flash backs

Jack Crawford's Office

Hannibal sate patiently in Jack office, waiting for Will to join them, contemplating what to do next. Obviously he couldn't

inquire about the young man or his personal temptress… _"Temptress… Yes that is much more suiting then Succubus. She _

_is too innocent to be such a demon women, she was a delightful Temptress… even if she is unaware of it"_ … no he need

to find a way to obtain the information he needed without raising brows.

In retrospective… He had nothing to worry about.

As soon as Will arrived Jack was all business. Hannibal for his part was starting to tire from all the secretive looks that

him and Will had been exchanging between each outer.

Please forgive my curiosity but what was the reason for you calling me here yesterday and what is the reason of this

meeting?

I'm glad you asked Doctor. – replied Jack. – We seem to have a problem here at the Bureau.

Oh? And what is that? - Was Hannibal's interested inquiry.

There seems to be… a… Serial killer amongst our students… - Answered Will closing his eyes wile rubbing his for head

with his left hand.

A Serial Killer? I find that hard to believe, Jack. – _"Is it you my dear? Or do you perhaps know who it is?"_ - Are you sure

about this? If such a thing were to be found out by Freddie Lounds or someone like her the Bureau's credibility would…

Go down in flames. – Interrupted Will.

Exactly that's why we took so long… to make sure that there was no error in the profile.

And you are certain that it is one of these students?

Well that's where you and Will come in… Since we have cases and Will has to give the lectures we're going to set up a

little ruse. The Official story is that after Miriam Lass I will only choose students, to call in the Ripper case, that have

passed a physiological profile of sorts with you. – _"How ironic, hum"_ – And then as soon as you have them narrowed

down Will, will…

Do my thing yea I got it…- Was Will's patronizing response.

Well in that case I shall start at once. I will clear my schedule for the rest of the week and the whole of next week to

work on this.

Thank you Doctor Lector. – _"No Jack… Thank you…"_ - Thank you very much.

Think nothing of it Jack. – Said Hannibal as he stood up ready to leave. – Will… Your schedule will be the only one I won't

cancel.

Thought as much see you tomorrow then.

Until tomorrow Will… Jack… - And with one final bow Hannibal left in much better spirits than when he came.

Wednesday… … 3:30 am

It was useless. He seemed to be doomed to have no sleep until he could find a way to rid himself from his Temptress. He

would either find that she wasn't as interesting as she seemed to be and use her for a tasty recipe or he would find her to

be every bit the interesting girl… Woman that she seemed to be and then there was the matter of finding out if she was a

Serial Killer or not… Or whether she knows who it is or not and if so why won't she come out and say it. _"Are you afraid? _

_Do you need saving from the monster…"_ Hannibal chuckled a little at this. _"No… you wouldn't need saving… Do you care _

_for this monster?" _Hannibal's smile dropped a little with this thought. _"You do not act like a woman in love… But if you _

_are… Well we'll just have to see now won't we…"_ These were Hannibal's last thoughts as he fell asleep.

_She was sitting on his desk. She also seemed to be wearing one of his shirts. He walked over to his chair and sat down _

_waiting for some sort of explanation. She looked down at him and smiled sweetly. He knew that smile, and just like the _

_last time it changed. It was no longer sweet but predatory. She bit her lip seductively and stood over him. That's when _

_he noticed that his shirt was open… and she had nothing on except for the shirt._

_She comes closer to him now. Places a knee next to his thigh and brushes her hand through his hair. His breathing is _

_labored now but he doesn't have time to calm down or analyze the situation because she leans down to kiss him. Slow _

_and tentative at first, but then they become more heated. She opens her mouth to him even before he needs to beg. He _

_feels her soft skin as he hugs her waist and pulls her down on to his lap. She starts to grind herself against him as soon _

_as she's on him. His kisses move lower toward her collar bone and she gasps. He stands up and lays her on the table _

_while her hands leave his neck and move directly to his belt, undoing it impatiently. Just as she's about to slip her hand _

_in to his trousers the phone rings…"_ And keeps on ringing. Hannibal wakes up with a start. Looking for his mobile. When

he finally finds it he answers annoyed albeit groggy at the same time.

Yes? Hello? Who is this?

Lector? Sorry to call at this hour. This is Jack.

Good morning Jack is there a reason as to why you are calling me at this hour…

It's Will.

Will? What about him?

He's sleep walking again. He's down at the police station and they refuse to let him go until someone shows up to get

him. I would go but Bella…

No need to explain. I'll be there shortly.

Thank you Doctor Lector.

Please not at all.

Hannibal ended the call without knowing if he should feel gratitude that the dream was interrupted or anger for the very

same reason. Going to the bath room for a cold shower and yet again for the second time in a space of twenty four

hours, took matters in to his own hands. _"I'm starting to feel like a teenager… and even than I wasn't this active."_ Were

Hannibal's last thoughts as he left to get Will Graham.

Depression - Is a state of low mood and aversion to activity that can affect a person's thoughts, behavior, feelings and

sense of well-being.

And here it is... Chapter three... have some followers to you all Thank you for giving me the chance and to my reviwers Thanky you for your time and input. It meens a lot. Poor Hannibal... I feel for him I realy do... but hey... It'll eventualy get better... eventualy. From Now on this story will be Rated M. Byebye, and thank you all once again.


	3. Chapter 3

I Own NOTHING… NOTHING

Italics are Hannibal's thoughts, Dreams and Daydreams

I would like to say that the young lady in question is based on an actual theater ACTRESS. The physical person

EXSISTES. I didn't make the PHYSICAL UP. SHE IS REAL so yes… She ACTUALY KNOWS HOW TO SING. She is also a

Soprano.

en·tice - To attract by arousing hope or desire; lure.

As Hannibal stat in his office looking over his new appointment's he couldn't help but wonder with one of them was his

Temptresses. _"Thirty five students… eighteen are young woman… Witch one are you my precious Viliotoja... How long will _

_I have to wait to see you again…? To know your name…"_ Hannibal leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. After he

went to get Will at the police station and took him home he stayed until he was sure that Will would be all right. By the

time he got home it was a quarter to Six and Hannibal decided that he would have a small nap till it was time to start his

day. At seven he gave up. After breakfast he dressed a light gray suite, white shirt a light blue tie. He proceeded to go to

his office and retrieve the fax that Jack had sent him with the names of his new patients. He then juggled the names

around so that to fit his necessity's namely the young woman, the men he could care less about but he would put an

effort to it, no use letting Jack or Will for that matter find out that he had his own agenda. As it stood he would see two

young woman a day, one as the last appointment of the morning and one as the last appointment of afternoon so that

when he found his tormenter he would have some time to get to know her.

_He heard a breezy laugh, opening his eyes he sat silently and paid attention to see if he would hear the sound again but _

_what met his ears was:_

- _Hannibal… - called the voice in a singsong way._

_Hannibal got up and headed inside following the light giggles that taunted him. When he reached his room he found her _

_lying in the middle of his bed like a lingerie model, with wide eyes and knowing smile. She wore an ivory full length gown _

_that was open in the front only connected at the bust and a matching G-string. He slowly sat on the bed and crest her _

_inner thigh, to with she responded by opening her legs slightly._

- _You are playing with fire Viliotoja, you shouldn't tempt me so, hummm…_

_She grabs Hannibal's hand and starts guiding it to her center, and that up her belly paste her breasts and finally kisses _

_the inside if Hannibal's larger hand saying:_

- _But what if I want to get burnt? – She then starts nibbling and sensually sucking his fingers._

- _Then you shall get burnt Viliotoja._

_As Hannibal starts leaning toward her he grabs her hair and draws her to him, kissing his temptress with a voracious _

_hunger, grabbing her waist he makes straddle him. As he's about to cup her sinful Brest, Hannibal opens his eyes…"_

He's sitting in his office. He immediately looks down and fined himself in a half erectile state.

_"Nothing that can't be controlled at least… Will this torment ever come to an end…?" _He thinks, but then his eyes catch

his agenda and seductively smiles._ "It'll be over soon."_ Getting up and rearranging his lower extremities the good doctor

decides that he'll take the schedule to Jack himself under the pretext of seeing the "suspects" beforehand so as to note if

there are any changes once they're in office.

The gambit works just as he had intended. He was now wondering the academy hall looking for his Temptress.

He found her in the archives. Taking advantage of the many file cabinets he managed to console himself not three meters

from here what he saw or rather heard tickled his senses. Frist was her voice then it was the choice of song. He found it

amusing. So far his Temptress was reveling herself more and more enticing.

His Temptress was reading a file and taking notes on to a pad of paper her and there and while she did this she started

sing a tune from a well-known Broadway show.

- Seems a downright shame...

Seems an awful waste

Such a nice plump frame

Wot's-his-name has-

Had-

Has!

Nor it can't be traced

Bus'ness needs a lift

Debts to be erased

Think of it as thrift

As a gift...

If you get my drift...

Seems an awful waste

I mean, with the price of meat what it is

When you get it

If you get it—

Good, you got it!

Take, for instance, Mrs. Mooney and her pie shop

Bus'ness never better, using only pussycats and toast

Now a pussy's good for maybe six or seven at the most

And I'm sure they can't compare - as far as taste

Well, it does seem a waste...

Think about it!

Lots of other gentlemen'll

Soon be comin' for a shave

Won't they?

Think of

All them

Pies!

What, Mr. Todd?

What, Mr. Todd?

What is that sound?

Yes, Mr. Todd!

Yes, Mr. Todd!

Yes, all around!

Then who are we to deny it in here?

"Here we are, hot out of the oven."

Its priest

Have a little priest

Sir, it's too good, at least!

Then again, they don't commit 'sins of the flesh

So it's pretty fresh

Only where it sat

No, you see, the trouble with poet is

How do you know it's deceased?

Try the priest!

- Or in this case if you were Jacob Garret Hobbs, you'd be more interested in a seventeen year old Caucasian brunet

with blue eye's that is…

Deciding that this was a good time to revel himself Hannibal came out of the shadows and said:

- Some would say that was a rather macabre choice of hummer my dear.- Her reaction didn't disappoint the good

doctor with a yell the young woman throw the fail in the air wail she turned toward the intruder in a state of shock.

Looking at Hannibal with wide eyes she stood before him rooted to the ground.

- I apologies. Did I startle you? _"Frighten you, perhaps? Do you tremble in fear when you see me…? Or is it something _

_else, I wonder." _It was not my intentionto frighten you.

- N-no.. I'm… fai- fain. – Was her breathless response. _"Do I take your breath away Viliotoja… Seems only fair since _

_you've taken my sleep and my peace."_ – I… I really need to um… go.

She said as she picked up the pages of the file that had in the meantime scattered around on the floor. Hannibal being

the perfect gentlemen that he was knelt beside her to help her get the last pages. As he hands them over their hands

touched and it was as if an electrical charges ran through them. The young woman gasped at this. She then proceeded to

get up put away the file and excused herself in a hurry with muted voice.

- I'm sorry… But I… have to… - and she pointed towards the door as she all but ran out.

Hannibal stood there with a slight smile. She too had felt the charge. She too knew that there was something there. _"I _

_look forward to the day that you sing for me Viliotoja. You will be mine."_ With those final thoughts Hannibal left. He still

had four appointments before he went to see Dr. Bedelia.

Ok so this is CHAPTER 4. I Had some problems so as it stands CHAPTERS 1 AND 2 ARE NOW ONE CHPTER: CHAPTER 1

AND CHAPTER 3 IS NOW CHAPTER 2. From here on end thing will go normal I hope.

Thank you for you time to my followers I LOVE YOU LOADS and PLEASE REVIW... I'm begging on hand and knees people.

How will I know if this is any good. I NEED input so that I can get BETTER. ohhh and before I Forget to my "Guest"

Riviwers Thank you. It means a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

I own NOTHING I TELL YOU… NOTHING.

Italics are Hannibal's thoughts, dreams and day dreams

After his appointment with Dr. Bedelia it occurred to Hannibal that his pantry was running low on cheeses, so as he drove

home he stopped at his favorite store as so to stock up. While Hannibal was considering if he should the mild fruity

flavored and sweetened Ubriaco al Prosecco or the smooth and milky, but salty flavored Ibores DO the music heard over

the store caught his attention. _"I am being_ _persecuted… If I were a superstitious man I would believe that I was being _

_haunted by destiny or fate."_ He thought as he paid attention to the lyrics.

I've been meaning to tell you

I've got this feeling that won't subside

I look at you and I fantasize

Your mine tonight

Now I've got you in my sights

With these hungry eyes

One look at you and I can't disguise

I've got hungry eyes

I feel the magic between you and I

I want to hold you so hear me out

I want to show you what love's all about

Darling tonight

Now I've got you in my sights

_"The irony doesn't escape me… a surprisingly pleasant tune."_

Now I've got you in my sights

With these hungry eyes

Now did I take you by surprise?

I need you to see

This love was meant to be

_"Well yes I'd imagine that it will come as a surprise… But only after you are mine. No need to overwhelm my Viliotoja."_

Deciding to take both cheeses and some others Hannibal left and headed home. He only hoped that to night he might

find some peace.

That night he made the wise decision to sleep in the nude.

Thursday … 4:30am

Hannibal woke up with a gasp. When he looked down he felt more that saw what seemed to be a river. Arching his brow

he lifted his Dark Blue Silk sheet and found the remains of a massive ejaculation. Squinting his eyes he sniffed and said

to himself:

- Viliotoja… once I get you into my bed I will make sure that you will beg… You will beg…

He then got up and took yet another shower. _"I wonder when I will be able to have a hot shower again… Preferably with _

_some company" _He smiled as the thought crossed his mind.

Later in the day Hannibal went to check up on Will, to his grate disappointment he didn't get to see his Temptress. Jack

joined them and while they were discussing yet another case, a young man came up to them and politely interrupted,

apologizing the next instant:

- I'm sorry but it'll just take a second. Um… Me and a friend of mine grew up in an orphanage and every year we through

a charity and fund raiser to help get funds and donations for the place and everybody partakes we have a play dancing

singing that sort of thing so we were just wondering if you would want some tickets… you if you wanted to come…

- How many tickets do have? – Asked Jack

- Am… just four. We're giving them away… You don't have to donate if you don't want to or anything we just wonder if

you might want a different night out or something…

- You know what that's a grate idea. Well take them. – Was Jack's youthful response. The young man smiled gratefully

and handed over the tickets. – So what are you going to do?

- Well I'm gonna help the kids with the play… I'm Captain Hook and Reess is going to sing. She has a really beautiful

voice. She's a Soprano I think. _"Viliotoja_?" You won't regret it I guaranty it.

- Well I'm looking forward to it. Anyone else in the class going? – Jack asked

- Yea… There all going, they said they wanted to see um making jack as…amm yea sorry.

- Well what are friends for, if not to make your life a living hell?

- Sure… right well thanks again Agent Crawford. – And with that the young man left with an extra bounce to his step.

- Why do I get the feeling you're going to drag me into this? – Will asked Jack.

- Because I am that's why. It'll be a chance for you and the good doctor here to study these kids in a relaxed

environment. So here's your ticket clean you self-up and don't be late. Dr. Lector your ticket.

- Unlike our good Will here I'm looking forward to the event not only to proceed with investigation but to help give back

to the community and Who knows maybe see a good show after all grate talent can be found anywhere. – Hannibal

answered with a smile.

- That's the spirit. Make sure he's there. – Said Jack as he exited the room.

- I can't believe that he's actually expecting me to go… I don't do well in these sorts of things.

- Relax Will… Maybe you will enjoy yourself… you never know.

- Ha… doubt that.

- I must leave the first student will be arriving at my office in an hour and a half. Do you what for me to pick you up?

- No…. I'll drive myself. At least then I don't have to stay longer than I have to.

- Very well, as you wish. Take care.

- Yea… Bye.

Hannibal left wondering if Reess and his Temptress were one and the same. If not at least he would get to officially meet

his Temptress before she entered his office.

ex·pec·ta·tion –

1. a. The act of expecting.

b. Eager anticipation.

2. The state of being expected.

3. a. Something expected: a result that did not live up to expectations.

b. expectations Prospects, especially of success or gain.

Thank you to My reviwers and my followers you'r the reason I keep on wrighting. Eny and all reviews are welcome.

Thanks again ohhh and if you the time check out these authors storys... Pure Gold I tell you Pure Gold: Miss Savvy,

RazzMcazz and Thisismydesign. Very VERY VERYYYY good Hannibal fics.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing…. NOTHING I TELL YOU… sad isn't it…

Italics are Hannibal's Thoughts, Dream and Day Dreams.

All five students proved to be quite mundane. All of them. In his opinion none of them were to fair very far in the Bureau.

But then again Schmoozers often did go far by flattery alone. If this was the future of the BAU he had nothing to worry

about but dear Will. None of the five students had what was needed to be a killer, never mind a serial killer. His other

two patients were plain boring but he was the image of attentiveness. When half past seven came he was quite eager to

see what Will would bring him. Hannibal wasn't disappointed.

William Graham, for perhaps the first time since Hannibal had made his acquaintance, entered his office with a small

amused smile gracing his features.

- You seem to be in a good mood today. Please come in.

- I'm not… I'm just amused that's all. Thanks.

- Humm… I see. A glass of wine?

- No, thanks… aren't you going to ask me why'

- Why what?

- Why I'm amused…

- This is your hour Will. We can talk about whatever it is you want to talk about. Unless of course this is a

conversation and not a consultation….- At this Will just scoffs as he hanged his coat on the coat rake and shot Hannibal a

patronizing look, still with a small smile on his face.

- I see… Very well then… What has amused you so, on this fine evening? - asked Hannibal while he sat elegantly

savoring a nicely chilled German Wight wine with a generous fruit and crisp acidity creating a lively sensation on the

palate, crisp with a dry finish and fragrant bouquet hinting of aromatic apples and a touch of smokiness.- Are you sure

that I can't tempt you to a glass, Will? I assure you that this Xavier Flouret Riesling is quite tempting.

- No, no… I'm fine… I don't…

- Very well…. You still haven't answered my question.

- That girl from the other day… you remember right… the one that ran past you?

- Yes… Yes I seem to recall a girl… _"Viliotoja… How could I forget? What have you done this time…"_ – She had that

theory on the Ripper, correct?

- Yep that's the one… well she defiantly is a piece of work I can tell you that. The same guy harassed her again… _"I _

_think I'll make a nice_ _Roasted Ribeye with Don Vito sauce with herbs, wild mushrooms and tomatoes served with a _

_luxurious Gevery Chambertin Premiere Cru Champaux… It shall be our first meal together my dear."_ … because

apparently he's F.B.I royalty…

- Royalty?

- Yea… That what you call those who make the shield a family business… his grandfather was F.B.I, his father IS

F.B.I so the kid thinks he's royalty and whatever any way, he's harassing her because she's the friend that other kid with

the tickets was talking about…

- Ah yes the one who said his friend was a soprano or so he believed.

- Yea that's the one Miss Soprano and the girl that ran past you are the same one… _"Ahh Viliotoja… How I hoped it _

_was you… But still I wait for a privet reprise… More intimate reprise… Better not think of such things in the presence of _

_others."_… And I think he ended up making up a pass at her… _"Yes… definitely a nice roast and a delicious liver and pineau _

_pâté as starters."_… And she just sat there… staring at him for a good fifty seconds just still… It seemed like she was a

statue or something and all of a sudden she starts laughing out, closed eyes tears the whole nine yards for about two

minutes or so and just as started… she stops… all of a sudden just stops… and again she's still and quiet for another

minute or so, then she just slightly tilted her head to the side and said and I quote: "- Donald… I rather marry, bear the

Chesapeake Ripper's children… not to mention have hot wild sex every night… for the rest of my life… than have you

anywhere near me than absolutely necessary for the job description. And let me tell you why… He's highly intelligent, he

shows a degree of sophistication, elegant anyone who can be that elegant in his execution, is elegant in his day-to-day

life not to mention versed in at least the medical field and to be brutally honest he show's a degree of refinement. He is

also physically strong… don't fool yourself ass hole he's done all this shit alone… with no help what so ever. He's stronger

than the average man… actually there's NOTHING average about this guy. You… I have no words to fully describe how…

menial you are… If I had to choose between you or him… Crist… him ten thousand times over HIM. – "And then she just

marched out of the room head held high like it was nothing. She practically declares her un wilding love to the Ripper and

basically asks him to marry her… _"In time Viliotoja… You are not yet ready."_… And then leaves… just like that.

- It seems she has quite a distaste for this young man. – Hannibal answered with an amused smile. – She most

probably only mentioned the Ripper because he is the Big Bad Monster of the moment, with all this with Miriam Lass and

the most recent victims. Her intention was to shock and degrade her college.

- I'm not so sure… _"Truly? May I hope that I don't have to wait as long as I anticipated?"_… She has the uncanny

ability to see the beauty in things… no matter how monstrous… She has a bit of what I have… not so bad that she's like

me but she has something like it… And she actually tries to understand why. She refuses the "Just because!" type of

answer and she actually gets it… she gets the point of view… She might not accept it or agree with it but she gets and

respects it. _"Then I must make sure you accept me." _Too bad most people don't respect her.

- Oh… And Why not?

- Well they say she's too pretty to be an agent and looks to fragile…

- Looks can be deceiving. – Answered Hannibal thinking back to the day that he first saw his Temptress. - And as

for her being to petty to be an agent I must confess that, that sound sexist.

- Yea… my thoughts exactly.

- And how does that make feel?

- Disgusted… Ashamed… Revolted… and you?

- The same… I find it offensive that such things are said in this day and age. _"Nauseated, Furious… Do they not see _

_the pure jewel that they have in their hands? No I must save my dear Viliotoja from such animals"_ – Well it is getting

late… Could I interest you in some dinner? I have a suburb Cassoulet de Toulouse made from a feisty "sheep" and an

impeccable Peach Melba for desert.

- You know… I think I'll take your offer. That sounds good.

- Wonderful. Shall we?

And here we are. Thank you to all my reviewers and to my followers as well. I hope I'm getting better, but alas I cannot

know if you say nothing…. ;) Thank you once more and PLEASE review.


	6. Chapter 6

I OWN NOTHING… Sad, I know.

Italics are Hannibal's Thoughts, Dreams and Day Dreams

ob·ses·sion –

1. - The domination of one's thoughts or feelings by a persistent idea, image, desire, etc.

2. - The idea, image, desire, feeling, etc., itself.

3. - The state of being obsessed - to dominate or preoccupy the thoughts, feelings, or desires of (a person); beset, 

trouble, or haunt persistently or abnormally

4. - The act of obsessing - to think about something unceasingly or persistently; dwell obsessively upon something

Friday 1:30 am

Hannibal couldn't sleep. He was seated in his bed with his back against the headboard. Every time he closed his eyes he

would see _Her_. His mind would conjure up a wide variety of images, dreams, fantasies. If he laid down he would feel and

smell and hear _Her_. If he bathed the same would happen. So he sat naked, for he found his sleeping attire to stifling, in

his bed… But the silk sheets did nothing to calm him. By a Quarter past Two, Hannibal gave up and got up and went to

his study and sat at his desk he then took out his pencils, drawing block and scalpel. After sharpening the pencil he was

going to use and started sketching… That's how the sun found him when it finally rose. Noting the sun light Hannibal

finally looked at what he had done during the night. Scattered all over his desk and floor were all sorts of drawings and

sketches of his Temptress. In some she was leaning over a filing cabinet, in others she was in a more provocative pose

but in most she looked like a saving grace surrounded by darkness with an expression of complete acceptance. Looking

up to the clock Hannibal noted that it was Half past Seven. He got up and proceeded to run his morning ritual. By the

time he had ate his breakfast Hannibal had decided that he would pay his Temptress a visit. How? Simple the only

Donald amongst the suspects was his first patient of the day.

Donald Jefferson Thompson was a rejected love struck spoilt boy. Vulgar, crud and above all rude. He was also very

susceptible to manipulation. It was, as Hannibal thought a good thing that dear Mr. Donald wasn't going to live for much

longer or else the only way he would ever satisfy his ambitions within the Bureau, would be to exhaust his father's

connections and call in every single favor anyone owned the man.

How could this debacle of a _boy_ think he could ever have it in him to capture the attention of such a deliciously complex

and enticing woman like his Temptress. The _boy_ was a fool. But he did prove his use. He now had a name and with that

name he could find an address. Tonight he would see his Temptress albeit in secrete but that would have to do, until

their formal introduction on Sunday evening. He was also very pleased to note that his Temptress would be all his on

Monday evening… Poor Will would have to come the next day.

He stood in the shadows near a Duplex. There was movement from within. After one hour of said movement Hannibal

saw his Temptress and another young woman exit the duplex excitedly commenting on their movie night. _"Have fun _

_Viliotoja. Enjoy yourself. This is most fortunate. I now have at least three hours at my disposition to investigate my _

_Viliotoja's room."_ To his credit he waited Thirty minutes before he made his way through the back door switching on his

small flash light. He past the Kitchen with little interest and climbed the stairs. He entered the first door to the right and

immediately regretted it. _"How vulgar… No… This isn't my Viliotoja's room."_ The room was decorated in reds and pinks

and was clattered. But to be sure Hannibal went to the room's closet and inspected the clothing. As he had guest. The

occupant of this room was taller a bustier that his Temptress. _"To the room on the left then."_ As soon as he entered the

room he smiled slightly. The room didn't have much in it but what it did have was in its place. The room was also clean.

_"Years of discipline." _He too remembered the rules of hygiene imposed by the orphanage when he was a child. _"We have _

_that in common. A way in perhaps… We shall see"_ Hannibal than went to the closet and inspected its contents. _"Sensible _

_and affordable clothing… Modest wardrobe"_ He then preceded toward the rest of the draws. What he found firs sent an

eyebrow up into his hair line. Then a wicked smile graced his features as he prodded more._ "Oh my, my, my… Modest on _

_the outside but not so much so underneath my dear. Tut, Tut, Tut… How very naughty we are Viliotoja. You don't have _

_one piece of modest underwear do you… only skimpy, silk and lace…"_ Hannibal's imagination ran wild once he came to

the conclusion that every time he had seen his Temptress, she had being wearing extremely sexy underwear. Putting

everything in its place he proceeded to inspect the rest of the room. _"What more do you hide from the world."_ An old

fashion looking box like bag caught his attention, hidden underneath the bed at arm's reach. Hannibal approached the

object with squinted eyes. He unlocked the case easily and opened it. The contents of the case sent a jolt straight to his

groin._" It seems I found your box of toys Viliotoja… Well don't we like to play…? We shall play Viliotoja… all night long… _

_Exquisitely Naughty games I assure you my dear." _With a labored breath Hannibal noticed two objects in particular. One

he was glad to notice had the same dimensions as he. _"I won't have to worry about you getting used to the size I'm _

_happy to observe."_ The second object had Hannibal praying to a God he no longer believed in. He prayed for patience

and self-control until the right time where to present itself._" __Viliotoja, Viliotoja, Viliotoja… If you only knew, what you are _

_doing to me. __We shall have to see how far you gone... I will not share you with anyone else, my dear." _He closed the

case locking it and put where he found it but as he shifted the case in its place it hit something further under the bed.

Now frowning Hannibal looked under the bed and found a box. _"Will I have a stoke I wonder"_ Thought Hannibal as he

grabbed the box and dragged it out into the open coughing slightly at the dust it had on top of it. _"It seems this has been _

_here for quite some time."_ Taking in a deep breath he opened the box and found that it was full of what a Burlesque

Dancer would wear, he smiled as he noted that everything was still raped in its original packaging._" You had the intention _

_of putting on a show but something went wrong. How fortunate for me then, it looks like I'll be looking forward to two _

_privet shows. I promise I'll be an avid audience. You'll have my undivided attention Viliotoja. I so look forward to that _

_day… No… those days. For once I have you, you will be forever mine." _Hannibal fervently thought to himself as he put the

box back in its place. He then left the Duplex as he had found it. When the young woman came back neither would notice

that there had been someone strange in the house. The unfortunate soul, who had the bad luck of steeling Hannibal

parking space at the super market, would lose his heart and spleen also never knowing that someone was not only in his

house but right behind him as well.

Things will pick up soon I promise. Thank you to all my readers, followers and to the few reviewers that I have. At least I

know some one likes it. I hope I'm getting better but how can I know if no one says anything hum? Oh well I'll just have

to beg then… PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE… I'm begging you to please review…. I'm on my HANDS AND KNEES…. Will no

one take pity on me please? 


	7. Chapter 7

Dear animedancin13: You think he's teasing you with his thoughts NOW… Just wait… Thoughts shall become actions…

Thoughts shall become actions…Soon… (Grins evilly)

I OWN NADA, NOTHING…

Italics are Hannibal's Thought's, Dreams and Day Dreams.

ac·quire –

To gain possession of or ownership of; get as one's own

Saturday 10:30 am

Hannibal's Saturday morning was spent shopping. At Nine Fifteen Hannibal left his house in a tense mood. What little he

slept was restless and plagued with erotic dreams. Most were extremely explicit. And with the addition of what he had

discovered about his Temptress the previous night had sent him in to the realms of burning desire. Half way through the

night while once again sketching the woman of his obsession he exhaustion over took him and he fell in to a dreamless

sleep in his chair with a pencil in one hand and his sketch book in the other. The morning found him shivering slightly for

the temperature had dropped and just like the night before Hannibal had forgone sleeping attire. It also found him

strained dew to the unnatural position he had slept in. After a warm shower and a hearty breakfast Hannibal set of to

prepare for what was to come. He would first make his Temptress acquaintance, and then he would see which would be

the most effective form of approaching her. He knew that all would run smoothly and promptly once the ice was broken.

He was confident in his ability in seduction. Hannibal was fully aware of his irresistibility especially toward the fairer sex.

He first bought a new bed. Not that there was anything wrong with his current bed but as he dressed himself, he realized

that his bed was inadequate for the games he had planned. His new mahogany Four Poster King sized bed was infinitely

more suitable for his needs. _"No… not my needs…Our desires Viliotoja…Yours and mine."_ Its canopy was sturdy and

columns wide and strong. He then went to a hardware store and bought a variety of hooks in various sizes. He back

tracked his steps and entered the furniture shop once more. There he looked at the armchairs and chairs he first came

across Black velvet Dark Mahogany High Back Chair which he purchased. After some time he realized that what he was

really looking for was not at the store he was in. He left with the indication of another store to try. As he arrived at this

new store, that was three hours out of Baltimore, He saw exactly what he was looking for. An intimate high back version

of the Remind Armchair by Nube Italia in Soft Black Leather. His eyes also found a nice chest of draws… but it didn't quite

suite his more exquisite tastes. But it did give him an idea. _"Why have a box of toys when you can have so much more…"_

Hannibal rushed as fast as the speed limit permitted to the Baltimore Antiquary and inquired about an early 19th century

tall dark mahogany chest of drawers that had caught his eye a month prior. To Hannibal's luck they still had the item.

Having purchased the larger objects on his list and some other things that weren't, he went to a small boutique were the

seamstress was very talented. He ordered that a black corset gown cut to the thigh with a slight train to it made of black

luxury silk. _"Nothing but the very best for you Viliotoja."_ He also ordered three chemises, a bed jacket, a short georgette

Kimono, a georgette gown with an elegant train and an enticing silk lace ensemble with a matching garter and stockings

to go underneath the dress. All in silk and all in black.

- Your wife is very fortunate Monsieur Lector. Most men have no idea what there wife's sizes are. – said the

seamstress in an adorable French accent which of course was fake. But senses Hannibal was in a good mood he decided

to overlook the fakeness and just smiled.

_"You will look every part the Goddess that you are, Viliotoja."_ He then when to a custom jewelers just outside of

Baltimore and ordered some very interesting pieces of jewelry. Mr. Pretorius was an old man and he owned this store of a

little over thirty years. He knew how to discrete and do as was asked of him with no questions asked. _"Diamonds? No… _

_Sapphires... Yes! To go with your eyes… and another pair with belles on them… white gold for the nipple clamps with the _

_bells and Portuguese gold to go with the clamps that have the stones…Tobula." _Hannibal also ordered other things

equally expensive. _"A shall pamper you Viliotoja… Just like you deserve…"_

Having finished his outer shopping for the day he directed himself to his tailor to how his suite was coming… He

adamantly refused to wear an ordinary suite to the Charity/Fund Raiser especially if he was to meet his temptress

officially. No he had to look his best. He opted for a Midnight blue Suitline three piece suite. The waistcoat was slightly

darker and had Resham work floral motifs delicately embroidered with the same color thread as the suite. The pants and

jacket had very slim vertical stripes in an only barely noticeable lighter color. The Bow tie was in the same had the same

motifs as the waistcoat and was in the same color. To top it all off Hannibal decided to wear a white satin shirt. He left

with his suite I tow. Remembering the shoes he called his shoe maker and asked his they were ready. When he picked

them up he asked the man to make a pair of classically stylized Closed Toe Patent Leather 11cm high heel shoes in black.

_"The dress cannot be offered without a matching pair of shoes…"_ Hannibal had always prided himself in being able to

determine a person's measurements, weight and strength with just a glance. After last night's tryst he had never

appreciated his gift so much as this precise moment. Calling it a day Hannibal went home for some lunch and more

shopping, but this shopping spree would be a privet, online shopping spree, after all… he did need toy's to put in side his

new Toy Chest.

con·trive –

1. To plan with cleverness or ingenuity; devise.

2. To invent or fabricate, especially by improvisation.

3. To plan with evil intent; scheme.

4. To bring about, as by scheming; manage.

And there it is. A charitable soul has offered to be my Beta so this will be the last cokai chapter I post.

Thank you, to my followers, reviewers and to those who have favorited this story. Thank to those of you who read it as

well… PLEASE REVIEW…. This is me begging…. Very unbecoming, as Dr. Lector would say….

The next chapter will be the big event and to those who still haven't guessed who Viliotoja is… the next chapter shall

reveal her name.


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Guest: ": OMG! Really? Wow, Hannibal is freaking Kinky."

Oi vay… You have nooooo idea…. Just wait…. You all just wait…. And really… What else? He eats people parts,

hehehehehehe.

I own noth….Really? You haven't figured that out yet?

Italics are Hannibal's thoughts, dreams and day dreams.

_An·tic·i·pate _

_1. To feel or realize beforehand; foresee._

_2. To look forward to, especially with pleasure; expect._

Sunday 11:30 a.m.

Wishing to avoid looking haggard in what was to be a pleasant evening, Hannibal had chosen to take some sleeping pills

that were usually prescribed to victims that had suffered great traumatic events so as to ensure a dreamless sleep. This

meant that at eight a.m. sharp Hannibal woke up, feeling refreshed and in a good mood. While preparing his breakfast,

there was a knock at his door. Intrigued, he walked over to it and pulled it open, expecting to see cub scouts or

something of the likes. Instead he found Will, fidgeting nervously with his hands.

"I don´t have a suit," stated Will, barging in and taking off his coat. "And that dammed ticket says that it's a semi-formal

event. Apparently they take advantage of the local politician's ambitions, which I get… who's going to vote for some

person that doesn't help orphans, so now I am forced to go to this… this… THING… And I don't have a suit," his voice

trailed while he ran his hands through his hair. "And God forbid I stay at home… like I WANT to," Will complained as he

entered the kitchen.

"Please come in Will. Make yourself comfortable," Hannibal said while staring with a slightly raised eyebrow at the now

vacant spot that had been occupied by Will a few seconds ago. He closed the door with a pleasant smile, enjoying his

new friend's antics. "I am afraid that we are not the same size, Will."

"What?" uttered a miserable looking Will, lifting his gaze from the barstool where he was currently sulking.

"Size," repeated Hannibal. "I am afraid that we are not the same size."

"Oh… yeah-no, I don't want you to lend me a suit. I simply don't _want_ a suit, end of story. Wouldn't it be possible for me

to attend the fund-raiser in my normal clothes?"

"No, that would be extremely rude. You don't want to be rude, do you?

"I simply don't want to _GO._ Couldn't you tell Jack that I didn't make it due to a handicap?

"The lack of proper attire is hardly a handicap," remarked Hannibal, watching as Will became bewildered. "Do you have a

black tie?"

"Yes…"

"And black trousers?

"Yes," replied Will in a petulant manner, realizing where the conversation was headed.

Hannibal smiled, pleased, "Good. There is a small place that I know of that rents suits. It is open all week for

emergencies such as this. You can rent a jacket."

"I don't even have a date," whined Will.

"Neither do I." _"That would defeat my purpose for the evening."_

"Even Alana has a date…"

"I wasn't aware Dr. Bloom was attending," commented Hannibal.

"Jack took two tickets, remember?"

"Of course. And who will be accompanying Alana?"

"Abigail," the agent said curtly.

"Will…"

"It'll be good for her; I know…" he said pensively. "But I just can't seem to get my head around the fact that…"

Hannibal walked over to him and fixed him with his eyes, "She was merely defending herself. Surviving. She is not the

monster. She is the victim."

"I know, yet sometimes I find myself wondering… if it was that one time… If Nick… Will he be the only one?"

"She is in a fragile state at the moment. She will need all the positive input that we can give her. We must keep her safe

Will, protect her. We have a responsibility now. We are all she has. We are parents now… Her parents… and as all parents

we must support her, but she makes the ultimate choice."

Will seemed determined, "What she truly needs is a solid mother figure-a woman that is neither her therapist nor her

nurse, someone she can rely on."

Hannibal just smiled warmly, "Perhaps we will find this mother figure you speak of at the fund- raiser, yes?"

"That would be too coincidental…"

"Come Will, you are in my kitchen and still haven't eaten your food."

"Didn't notice it, sorry," mumbled Will, as he diligently grabbed his fork. "How did you know I didn't have breakfast

anyway?"

"You never have breakfast, you only eat your morning meals when I am the one to bring them to you. How about some

orange and carrot juice, freshly made?"

"Coffee is perfectly fine, thank you."

Hannibal looked at him disapprovingly, "Very well my friend, but you must take better care of your health."

Once Will finished his breakfast and left with the rental's address safely in his pocket (still muttering beneath his breath

about the injustice of it all), Hannibal put on one of his favorite the classical albums and calmly tended to his affairs;

reading, answering his mail, arranging his schedule and tending to the attire he would wear tonight. At twenty past four

Hannibal decided that it was time to get ready. As he was leaving his house he called Will to make sure everything was

in order, and that he would be attending the fund-raiser as planned.

As arranged earlier, Hannibal, Jack and his wife waited for Will, Alana and Abigail's arrival, outside the Orphanage

entrance. Some of the students spread out garden chairs here and there so that those who, wanted to wait out said

wouldn't have to wait standing.

"Mrs. Crawford, you look simply stunning tonight," said Hannibal.

"She does, doesn't she?" replied Jack, his voice laced with pride and his whole being exuding complete adoration. Bella

smiled kindly, but lowered her eyes so that neither man could catch the flash of sadness reflected in them.

Phyllis Crawford truly looked (for lack of a better description) like a Greek goddess of old. She wore a stunning chiffon

red column dress that left one of her sculpted shoulders bare, from where a delicate side draping flowed until it reached

the ground. She wore no jewelry except for her long, golden earrings and her wedding ring. Looking at her now, Hannibal

felt a sort of melancholy. He admired beauty in all its forms, and Bella was indeed beautiful.

He had not lied to Jack when he told him the world was a better place with his wife in it.

"Well Dr. Lecter, you are looking very fine yourself," replied Bella in a gracious manner.

"Please, call me Hannibal. We are no strangers."

"Only if you agree to call me Bella," she said, and added, "Everyone else already does."

"Very well, Bella," agreed Hannibal, slightly bowing his head in acknowledgement. Bella smiled, satisfied, and did the

same, "Hannibal."

"Well, look who decided to show up," interrupted Jack, not even bothering to rise as Will sat down with a huff. "I'm truly

impressed Will, I didn't know you owned a proper jacket."

Will refrained from snorting, noting the sardonic tone in his voice, "Thank you Jack, it's rental. You can blame Hannibal

for that."

Jack smiled, and looked down at himself, "Well, I for one am glad I managed to fit in my fancy suit."

"You're not the only one," added Phyllis playfully. The Crawford's chuckled.

"The last time I wore this…" Jack frowned, trying to recall the time passed, "must have been about five years ago."

"Yes," Bella agreed, "at my father's birthday, remember dear?"

"Yes, yes I do…" Jack's voice trailed off, and he smiled fondly as he remembered the occasion.

Jack and Will were both wearing black suits with a black tie. The only difference between the two was that Will sported a

white shirt, while Jack had gone along and chosen a deep burgundy shirt, in the same shade as his wife's dress. As they

were exchanging pleasantries, Alana and Abigail arrived.

Alana was the epitome of sophistication in her vintage dress. She was dressed in an elegant yet simple deep, purple

gown, with the chiffon over matching the satin, with a feminine flutter sleeves and a glittery rhinestone-encrusted

waistband that complemented the crystal decorations on her shoulders. A floaty, full length tea-cut skirt bias completed

the charming look. Both Hannibal and Bella noticed Will's lingering look, and smiled knowingly at each other as they

exchanged looks. Jack, on the other hand, was completely oblivious.

"Dr. Bloom, if I weren't a married man…" said Jack in a playful tone.

"We all know you wouldn't get very far since I was the only one foolish enough to marry you," interjected Bella, in mock

seriousness.

"You look nice," muttered Will, who appeared to have taken a sudden interest in his spotless shoes.

Hannibal shook her hand, "Alana, a pleasure as always."

Abigail was, on the other hand, the belle of the ball, so to say.

"Abigail, my dear, you look positively enchanting this evening. You look as if you are quite ready to fall into the rabbit

hole," Hannibal said, his voice brimming with joy, and his eyes expressing what could only be described as the "Proud

Papa" look. Abigail smiled sheepishly, smoothing out the front of her dress.

"Thank you Dr. Lecter, that's very nice of you."

"By all means Abigail, you look really nice tonight," said Jack kindly, willing to bury the hatchet just for the evening.

Abigail was wearing a baby blue dress with a sweetheart neckline, which had pleated tulle across the top and intricate

lace over a taffeta bodice. The full gathered tea length tulle skirt coupled with the soft curls that brought out her soft

features reminded everyone present of a certain character.

"Dr. Bloom said that I could choose the color if I let her choose the dress," commented Abigail.

"We were going for a more porcelain doll vibe, but I guess Alice is also good."

"Alice is perfect, am I not right Will?" asked Hannibal, turning towards Will.

Will gave a kind and genuine smile, "You look like a princess Abigail."

"Thank you Will, you cannot imagine how much it means for me."

"I think I can," replied Will with a light chuckle.

Seeing that it was almost for the show to begin, Hannibal gently ushered everyone to the assembly hall. They were

directed to the auditorium full of chairs that where covered in red fabric held in place with chocolate brown sashes and

bows, with the rest of the crowd, the red curtains already in place.

When everyone was sitting down, a chubby and kind looking black woman around her fifties, presented herself as Mrs.

Elspeth Cain, director of the orphanage. She made a fifteen minute speech, thanking those that had attended and the

participants of the show, and then recalled some amusing stories from the past year, but stopped abruptly;

"Well, I've just received the signal to shut my trap and leave the stage 'cause the kids are ready for their show. To start

us off this evening, we have one of our older protégés… Protégés, how fancy I feel…" Hannibal genuinely laughed at this

point, along with the rest of the public.

Mrs. Elspeth continued, raising her voice over the dying laughter, "As I was saying, one of our older girls, which I'm both

glad and sad to say is no longer with us, is going to sing us a lullaby. I say I'm glad because she's out in the world doing

her own thing and I say sad because she's a great kid, and she has the voice of an angel."

_"Viliotoja, it can only be you. Will I finally have the pleasure of hearing your beautiful voice?"_

"Now this lullaby was chosen by our residents and it has had some controversy over who wrote it; some believe it was

Edger Allan Poe, while others say it was some guy who wrote it for a Disney movie. All I know is that it is enchanting...

and that it creeps the bejesus out of me. Why would they pick this lullaby I will never know, but you'll figure it out soon

enough. My thanks once again, and I hope you enjoy the show."

And with that, Mrs. Elspeth Cain left the stage.

There was ruffling of fabric and some giggles and an older, female voice begging for some order. Once everything finally

stilled on the other side of the curtains, the light dimmed and the curtain opened, revealing a dark forest scene. The

show had begun.

There were drops of sound, like far away drops of sound, followed by the most hauntingly beautiful voice Hannibal had

ever heard.

_"Viliotoja… How your voice is a balsam for my ears and my soul." _

Hesmiled dreamily, only to frown - except for the children that were dancing to the lyrics, his Temptress was nowhere to

be seen. And yet, the lullaby continued:

_Come little children, I'll take thee away_

_Into a land of enchantment_

_Come little children, the time's come to play_

_Here in my garden of shadows._

_Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way,_

_Through all the pain and the sorrows._

_Weep not poor children, for life is this way,_

_Murdering beauty and passions._

_Hush now dear children, it must be this way_

_Too weary of life and deceptions._

_Rest now my children, for soon we'll away_

_Into the calm and the quiet._

In that moment, the top of the stage experience movement. Slowly, as the melodious chanting continued, a swing

decorated with ivy and blood red flowers of all sorts, began to descend on to the stage.

And there she was, in all her glory, a innocent fairy descending from the enchanted sky. Dressed in a column, ivory

chiffon dress with a chapel train, his _Viliotoja _was beautiful to behold. His eyes studied her, the empire waist that hugged

her figure, decorated with delicate crystal flowers, and the back drape of her dress, which revealed her smooth, flawless

back. Her face, framed with loose curls, was partially pulled back, and decorated with countless small cream and red

flowers, her bare feet twined with delicate red flowers and ivy. She wore little to no make-up, except for her dark blood

lips. She was sitting sideways on the swing, giving the audience a view of her profile.

Hannibal found himself enthralled with her performance.

_Come little children, I'll take thee away,_

_Into a land of enchantment._

_Come little children, the time's come to play_

_Here in my garden of shadows._

As the lullaby came to an end, the young lady slowly turned her head, revealing a bone-chilling smile as the lights

dimmed once more. Repeating the same gesture from the concert hall, round that Tobias fiasco, Hannibal rose to give a

standing ovation. Others including Jack and his wife rose as well, but Hannibal saw that the young woman had noticed

him, and she gave him a small nod and a smile of gratitude, for he had been the first to rise.

_"Yes Viliotoja… you noticed how I was the first. That means that in your next recital you will be more aware of my stare. I _

_wonder, did you feel my stare over you while you were performing, my dear?"_

Next up followed several snippets of famous plays enacted by the younger children, including Peter Pan. But the young

man who had given them the tickets was not there playing Captain Hook as he had said.

_"I wonder what happened to the boy… Nothing serious, I'm sure, or my dear Viliotoja would have been beside herself."_

After the rendering of Peter Pan, Pinocchio, Rapunzel, Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty there was a small break so that the

spectators could stretch their legs and have something to nibble and drink while mingling with the staff.

"They wear adorable, weren't they?" asked Alana as soon as they were reunited.

"Yes, they were," Jack agreed.

"I particularly enjoyed the part where Rapunzel told the prince that she would throw her shoe at him if he didn't shut up

about the hair being fake and start climbing to save her, soon," Will remembered fondly.

"It's the risks one takes when doing a play with children so young, my friend," said Hannibal with an amused smile.

"Children are often spontaneous and unpredictable.

"As can animals," said Bella. "Where on earth did that dog come from?"

Abigail chuckled, "I don't remember their being a dog in The Sleeping Beauty."

"That's because there wasn't," supplied Jack. "There was a crow, and he was evil–not a dog that appeared out of

nowhere and bit the Prince's pants."

By then, everyone was laughing at the memory, recalling the scene where a cocker spaniel invaded the stage just as the

prince was about to kiss the Sleeping Beauty. Laughed Jack as recalled the scene, of a cocker spaniel invading the stage

just as the prince was about to kiss Sleeping Beauty.

Between fits of laughter, Alana managed to speak, wiping her teary eyes, "No… no… the princes' pleas for help was, what

got to me, and the little girl saying that she couldn't help him because she was under a spell and nowhere in the book

does it say that Sleeping Beauty sleep walked." That tore yet another wave of laughter from the happy group.

"My favorite part was when Pinocchio was celebrating the fact that he was a real boy, and the kid that was playing

Geppetto told him to 'pipe down' because he had always been a real boy–and the Blue Fairy whacking him on the head

with her wand telling him to keep to the script," was Abigail's input.

"I actually believed the three of them were going to start a fight. Geppetto did sound serious when he declared the Blue

Fairy his nemesis," said Bella chuckling as she sipped her juice, due to the fact that the children had been the ones who

had prepared most of the buffet.

"Well ladies and gentlemen I am going to see what the buffet has to offer. Will anyone be joining me?" after the collective

refusal, Hannibal (always the gentleman) asked if he could bring something for anyone, and again he was met with polite

refusals. As Hannibal stopped at the buffet table, a small little girl who couldn't be older than five pulled at his pant leg to

get his attention. With big blue eyes and a rosy complexion, the little blonde girl reminded him of his sister. She was

wearing the most lovable puff-sleeve, floor-length pearl lilac dress, with small pearls of the same color weaved into her

hair.

"Hello, _awe_ you _Doctow Lectow_?" she asked in a baby voice. Hannibal noticed she was missing several front teeth.

"Yes, I am. How can I help you my dear?" was Hannibal's gentle answer.

"Well, my name is Michelle _Evewt_. You can call me Misha. I _hafe _decided that I like you, _thoo,_ you may call me Misha.

And I _hafe_ a _fafor_ to _athk_ you."

_"You may ask for the world Tauriųjų."_

Hannibal lowered himself to be at her eye level, "Yes my dear, whatever you need."

"Can I _bowwow_ your bow? _Wowld Waw Thwee_ is going to _stwat_ soon," Misha said.

"Will you bring it back to me?"

"Uh-hun," Misha's head bobbed up and down.

"Very well. Do you see those people over there?" Hannibal pointed to the group of people he was with.

"You mean _wewe _Alice in _Wondewland_ is?" Misha asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, that's right Misha. Where Alice is," answered Hannibal laughing, while he took off his bow tie. He gave it to Misha,

"Remember Misha–only because it is for you. Bring it back to me."

"Okay. Thank you _Doctow Lectow_," said Misha before running off, clutching Hannibal's bow tie in one hand.

Looking back at the buffet table, Hannibal noticed that most of the food had been prepared by the children. Grabbing a

plate and filling it up, he returned back to his spot near his companions, wondering if he was ever going to see his bow

tie again. He had nothing to worry about, for just as Jack was about to ask him what had happened to his necktie, he

saw none other than his Temptress with the delightful child in her arms, heading his way. For the very first time in many,

many years, Hannibal felt his heart constrict with emotion. Time slowed down, almost to a halt. She had changed

dresses. She was now wearing a column dress with a slight train, made of white silk that draped over her right shoulder,

and had an enticing slit that ended mid-calf on the same side. Her hair fell down in soft curls down her back. She was no

longer wearing dark blood lipstick, but a pearl gloss which appeared cherry red due to the remains of the lipstick she

wore for the lullaby.

_"How I long to caress your skin and touch your hair Viliotoja. How I long weave my fingers through your silky locks."_

"Good Evening Agent Crawford, Mrs. Crawford, Professor Graham, Dr. Bloom, Alice, Dr. Lecter." His temptress's voice

failed her near the end, but no one seemed to notice that the slip had been caused by his presence. Although his

temptress was trying to hide it, Hannibal noticed (to his great pleasure) that she was flustered and couldn't quite manage

to look at him, yet she was perfectly capable of staring at the rest of the group. "I was informed by Miss Evert that she

has something to return to the nice Mr. Dr. Lecter Person, isn't that right Misha?" asked the young woman looking down

at the small child with an amused expression on her face.

_"Yeth_. You _thee_, _Awdelia _ and _Cwith_ _wewe hafing _an _awgumenth _about_ Doctow Lectow _and the _colow_ of _hith thuithe _and

_Awdelia_ said that if _Cwith _didn't know how to _dithtinguish_ between black and blue that she would _twun_ him black and

blue all _ofew_ the place and _THEN_ he wouldn't _hafe _to look like a _wackoon_ _becauthe_ he would look like a _pwune_. _Becauthe _

_Doctow Lectow _was _weawing_ a midnight blue _thuithe_ and _Cwith thaid_ that it all looked the same to him and then _Awdelia _

_thwe Geppettoth hammew_ at his head and I went to find _Doctow Lectow_ so I could _bwing_ back his bow so that _Cwith_

could see the _diffewence_ between black and blue, so that _Awdelia wouldn't_ _twun Cwith _into a _pwune_.

"How very thoughtful of you my dear," Hannibal finally managed to say with a straight face. He was using all his strength

to not break laughing. Abigail had turned away mid-tale to laugh silently; Alana was hiding her mouth behind her hand

while tears threatened to run down her face. The Crawford's had embraced each other and were discretely laughing

toward each other's necks. The young woman that had brought her had long since put her on the ground and was now

doing everything in her power to control her laughter. Will was smiling openly and looking straight at Misha. The girl's

innocence and extraordinary tale had rendered Will completely at ease;

"That's quite the story you have there. So did Cris find out the difference between the two colors?"

"_Noooooo_. He said it was all the same _thwabbish_ to him and then _Awdelia_ hit him on the head with _hew_ shoes."

That was the final straw. The entire group was in hysterics after that, not being able to keep their laughter contained

another second. Misha stood amongst the adults with a sweet, puzzled smile, asking everyone what she had said, and

got nothing but a hug and a kiss from her guardian, and even more laughter from the rest of the adults. Hannibal, being

the first to gather some control, once more lowered himself to Mishas' eye level and smiled fondly;

"That was a very good thing you did for your friend Cris. Too bad he can't tell the difference between colors, hmm?"

"But I don't get it, _thewe_ is a _diffewence. _One is _wealy, wealy, wealy dawk _blue and black is black. Thank you, _Doctow _

_Lectow_. You _wewe vewy_ kind to let me take _youw_ bow," Misha looked down, thoughtfully, and then looked at him with a

wide grin, showing once again her missing teeth, "Can I tie _youw_ bow? I tie up my own _thoeth_ now that I _leawnt_ how

to tie bow the day _befowe_ _yethterday_."

Her guardian tried to dissuade her, "Misha, I don't think Dr. Lector–"

Hannibal seeing the opportunity to further score more points with his Temptress only said:

"But of course my dear. I wouldn't have it any other way," said Hannibal, seeing another opportunity to further score

more points with his temptress.

"Yay!" exclaimed Misha, jumping up and down excitedly. "_Letth _see… I got it."

"Bunny _eaws_, bunny _eaws_, playing by a_ twee_," she sung, "_Cwith_-_cwothed_ the _twee_, _twying_ to catch me. Bunny _eaws_,

bunny _eaws_, jumped into the hole, popped out the _othew thide_ beautiful and bold."

Misha clapped her hands, "_Theee!_ I told you I could do it."

Hannibal thanked Misha, and kissed her small fingers, "I never doubted you my dear, thank you for tying my bow so

perfectly."

"My, my isn't someone a snake charmer," muttered his Temptress under her breath. She looked around, noticing some of

her fellow actors leaving."

"Well ladies and gentlemen, we must go. Our break is almost over and none of you want to miss what's coming up."

Saying this, the young woman picked up the small child and left. Hannibal watched them leave until he felt himself being

watched. He turned to catch Abigail staring at him intently.

She spoke quietly, so only he could hear, "She's pretty. Don't you think?"

"Hannibal I must admit, you certainly have a way with people," said Jack, still recovering from his laughing fit. Before

anything else could be said, they heard the curtain call and made their way back to their seats. The second part of the

show contained dancing, singing, poetry reading and stand-up comedy courtesy of the teenagers. When the hall had

settle down once more, a tall, ebony beauty wearing a sheath satin, one shoulder champagne colored mini dress, and

curly hair that reached her shoulders walked to the center of the stage.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to our first mystery event. My name is Cassandra Bryant. To those of

you who come every year hold on tight because this year we outdid ourselves. And for those of you that are with us for

the first time–well, you had your chance to run. This year we have decided to have an auction–not any kind of auction,

but a person auction. Those who don't wish to participate must donate a hundred dollars and sit out back, without the

possibility to bid. So is there anyone who wants to sit out?" She waited for a moment before smiling again and

proceeding. "That's the spirit. Now the rules are as such; adults only. You must be eighteen or older to bid. You are

allowed a broker that will be bidding in your name, just in case you don't want to end up with a stranger," everyone

laughed. "Your broker will have to choose someone for you. The prize is a dance here at the after party and dinner at

yours or the winner's convenience. The broker can't choose. The broker's bid will be final and must outbid the highest

bid, even if only by a cent. You all have ten minutes to choose your broker."

Cassandra the paused and gave the people in the room the necessary time to arrange themselves, "I will be fetching you

from your seat and will return you there after you have been auctioned. I now give you your auctioneer… And Bid you all

good luck." With that, Cassandra left the stage.

And through the left, out came his temptress looking positively breathtaking in her white silk gown. She had more make-

up, her smoky eyes giving her seductive air, and her lips were still sinfully red. Her long, dark brown hair with soft curls,

was now brushed to the side of the shoulder she had bare. Her pale complexion was emphasized by the color of the

dress. And her big blue–gray eyes held a lover's promise.

_"Viliotoja, how you tempt me." _

Hannibal felt his pants getting tighter..

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," she greeted with a melodious voice, "and welcome to our auction. All procedures

will be going to the orphanage's fund, so please don't be shy. My name is Clarice Starling, and I will be your auctioneer."

Ok so here it is… Thank you to all my followers, reviewers and readers.

Thank you to you my lovely Beta and her infinite patience. THANK YOU GURLLLL… ;)

TELL ME WHAT YOU ALL THINK… PLEASE REVIEW… PLEASE


	9. Chapter 9 Part I

**I own ZILCH. You should ALLL know that by now.**

**Italics are Hannibal's thought's, dream's and day dreams.**

_Ex·quis·ite _

_1. Of special beauty or charm, or rare and appealing excellence. _

_2. Extraordinarily fine or admirable; consummate._

As the night progressed, people were auctioned off and laughs were had. Clarice kept the mood alight by cracking jokes once in a while when the bidding died down; Cassandra would even put in a bid herself. The other collaborators would show up sporadically, bursting into song or dance.

Soon enough, Cassandra was besides Hannibal's group, taking the lovely Bella away with her to the stage.

The bid started like all others with fifty dollars, but soon things got a little out of hand. The final straw was when a certain gentlemen, with a dubious reputation, offered two thousand dollars for Bella's company.

Jack jumped out of his seat.

"_BBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKK!_ I am _MY WIFE'S_ broker."

"What is your final bid Mr. Crawford?"

"Two thousand, five hundred dollars. And Bella can take Will for a spin around the dance floor and enjoy dinner at Dr. Lecter's dinner party next week to witch we were already invited to," declared Jack with finality.

"Wait–what?" asked Will in bewilderment.

"Don't worry Will, I'll be gentle," was Bella's comment. It tore several laughs from the public.

Jack, who was still staring furiously at the man who had bid for Bella, only sat down once his wife did. This caused some giggles from the rest of the audience and a small, pleased smile from Bella.

Will was up next, to his great dismay. As the bidding continued, so did his surprise; he managed to reach two thousand three hundred and twenty dollars before Hannibal took pity on him and declared the bidding over, at the price of three thousand. He asked Bella if she would oppose to two dances with Will instead of one.

"Of course I don't mind Hannibal, but then you _must_ have another dinner party."

Hannibal gave a curt bow with his head, "Of course."

The special agent got off the stage with his eyes held low, muttering beneath his breath all the way to his seat. It seemed to be a pastime of his. Cassandra, being the mischievous little minx that she was, gave Will a very loud, sloppy kiss on his cheek before dragging off Alana to the chopping block.

The same gentleman who had bid for Bella (and whom Jack despised with all his heart) offered the price of fifteen hundred, at which point Will (similar in style to Mr. Crawford), jumped off his seat.

"Two thousand and Jack's a great dancer," saying nothing more, Will slumped back into his chair, a little smile of relief spreading on his lips.

"And that's that," announced Clarice. She looked down at her tablet, and smiled cheekily, "Oi, this next one is bound to start a riot."

Cassandra nodded in agreement while she escorted Alana back to her seat,

"Good evening Dr. Lecter, if you'd be so kind to accompany me."

"Of course."

As soon as Hannibal reached the podium were Clarice was patiently waiting to start the bidding, out came young Misha at full run. Once she reached him, Hannibal picked her up and smiled adoringly at the young child.

_ "Thee_! I told you I did it _wight! Doctow Lectow _still _hath_ the bow like _I-I-I-I-I_ made it," the young girl yelled to some unknown party sitting among the public. With a collective '_aww'_ the women in the audience were rendered into a puddle.

"Yep–there'll be a riot here tonight…" muttered Clarice to herself.

_Are you jealous, Viliotoja? _Hannibal discreetly sent her a sly look. Sensing that he was being watched, Hannibal turned his head and found Abby staring at him intently. She smiled at him, and winked.

_Are you thinking of helping me like you helped your father Abigail?_

"Yes–thank you Misha," said Clarice, who had been talking softly with the young girl, "But you've got to return to your seat now, alright?"

"_Alwight,_" the little girl replied, "You can put me down _Doctow Lectow_."

Hannibal crouched down and placed young Misha on the floor. She was about to run off, but instead turned around and gave Hannibal a kiss on the cheek. He smiled widely, showing his teeth. The little girl giggled and ran off, waving goodbye to her new friend.

Clarice cleared her throat, "Sorry for the interruption–with us now is Dr. Hannibal Lecter," she began. "He is a man of refined taste; he enjoys classical music, great art, magnificent wine and is said to be an outstanding cook. "

_All this you will try for yourself Viliotoja. All this and much, much more._

_"_We shall start the bidding at–˝

"One thousand dollars!" shouted a pretty red head in jade. Hannibal sent her a polite smile and looked expectantly at the other ladies in the audience.

"Hannibal is milking this for all it's worth," Will whispered to Alana.

"Yeah, he's always had a soft spot for charities," replied Alana. By now the bidding was carrying on by itself, numbers being shouted from all across the room.

"Five thousand two hundred," said an Asian woman.

"Six thousand-" said a blonde at the back.

"Eight!" cried another.

"Ladies, please! I can't keep up wi–"Clarice interjected to no avail before she was interrupted once more. The women were slowly gaining momentum. Giving up on the whole concept, Clarice turned toward Hannibal and looked at him boldly for the first time since she had toppled on top of him back at the academy.

"You must be quite the catch," she muttered, breathless.

"I do not like boasting, for it is quite rude–but I am a very good cook, Miss Starling."

"Good cook?" she said, slightly bewildered, "Good Cook? These women are about to engage into physical violence. Something tells me your cooking is just the beginning."

_Soon Viliotoja, soon._

"Well, if the ladies here are hoping for something more, they will be sourly disappointed."

"And why would that be?" She asked with a bit of a condescending tone.

Hannibal smiled enigmatically, and noticed how her pupils dilated and her nostrils flared slightly, despite her slightly harsher tone.

"Because I tend to be very picky with my company Miss Starling," he said in a husky voice.

"Please call me Clarice. It seems you make it a difficult task to be in your presence."

"Not at all Clarice," Hannibal noticed with immense satisfaction Clarice's slight shiver as her name came out of his mouth, "I just have a preference of surrounding myself with the breathtaking exquisite," explained Hannibal as he stared at her intently.

"Any luck recently?" Clarice asked provocatively in a soft voice.

_Are you provoking me Viliotoja? Tut- tut-tut… Such sass. I find It quite alluring… Very well I shall play this game with you._

"So far I have been quite lucky. I just hope my fortune doesn't leave me now."

"Now?" she questioned. Hannibal just smiled enigmatically and looked once more at the audience. The value of Hannibal's company had reached the outstanding quantity of fifty thousand dollars. Clarice's prediction was about to come true when all of a sudden a young brunette standing on her chair screamed at the top of her lungs:

"BBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKK KKKKK!"

Abigail Hobbs had made her presence known. She looked at Hannibal, seeking for confirmation on their previously agreed actions, and waited. Hannibal gave her a slight nod of approval.

"Dr. Lecter has given me permission to _double_ the highest bid."

"Excuse me?" exclaimed Clarice, quickly glancing between Abby and Hannibal. Everyone else was shocked into silence. The only ones who looked mildly unsurprised were the Crawfords, Will and Alana. They had suspected that he would do something of the sort. They just never thought that he would double the highest bidding offer.

"We are talking about… one hundred thousand dollars, correct?" Clarice confirmed.

"Yes. That is correct," replied Abigail.

Silence.

"Sold… to the broker for the value of one hundred thousand dollars," declared Clarice, still astonished.

"Oh my word…" were Mrs. Cain's last words, before she passed out. Mr. Cain sighed heavily.

"Matilda, could you please look after Mrs. Cain?" a young nurse quickly made her way to their seat. "Thank you. Now Alice," Abby chuckled at Clarice's little joke, "who do you pick?"

"Could you tell me what Dr. Lecter is going to dance before I make my decision?"

Clarice looked down at her tablet,

"A waltz. Dmitri Shostakovich's Waltz No. 2, to be exact. May I know why?"

"Is it hard?"

"What? The waltz?"

"Yes."

"No, not really. It does prove helpful if your partner knows what they're doing though," said Clarice with half a smile.

"Well, I want to be fair–and at some point everyone bid–so I'm going to pick the only woman who hasn't bid so far. Dr. Lecter really is a great dancer and an even better cook."

"Meaning?" prodded a puzzled Clarice with a slightly panicked look.

"Meaning, I hope you enjoy yourself this evening, Miss Starling," answered Abigail with a sweet and innocent smile before she sat down.

_Very good Abigail… Very well thought out. I must thank you later. A reward must be given–what am I going to give you?_

"It seems we will see each other on the dance floor, Clarice," said Hannibal, delivering one of his infamous Cheshire cat grins. He bowed his head, and took his leave.

"Wait–what? N-no, I–" Clarice stammered, still baffled at the sequence of events. Hannibal continued to smile until he reached his seat. He decided that he really liked the look of bewilderment on Clarice. She was off-balance, and if she was off-balance, it would be easier for him to approach her. He did not wish to manipulate Clarice. It would be much more fitting for her to realize that he was silently slithering by, like the snake charmer she believed he was.

The rest of the auction went on without any other incidents, and Clarice managed to maintain a cool façade. Still, Hannibal noticed that his Temptress was still out of sorts; the way her hands trembled slightly, how she licked her lips, how her smile faltered whenever his eyes caught hers.

After the last of the auctioned volunteers stepped off the stage, followed by a huge round of applause, the young man that had given Jack their tickets went up to the stage masked as the Phantom of the Opera.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, my name is Christian Peck. We _were _supposed to start our Opera homage, although it may take a while, since I look like a raccoon and our lead singer is on strike–" At this point the young man had to duck to avoid being hit square in the face by a silver shoe. "That was _really _close my love! Better luck next time. Anyway," he resumed, once the chuckles died down, "so to keep you entertained we shall begin with a media presentation created by our older students. You will have a small glimpse behind the entire process that brought you this wonderful fund-raiser. Hopefully after this we'll have our Opera rendition, but don't get too excited. Like I said, our lead si–" At that same instant Clarice marched on to the stage and threw her other show straight to his face. This time it smacked him right on target, and he fell on his knees, apparently his face still hurt. Her job done, Clarice left the stage, giving a loud _hmph _of approval.

Shaking his head, Christian picked himself up, bid a nice evening, and left the stage on wobbly legs, Clarice's shoe in one hand. Next, a tall black young man came out dressed in a traditional suit with bermuda-cut pants and neon green sneakers. Hannibal was simply appalled. Next came a lovely young Asian girl dressed in a short black and gold kimono.

"Good evening. I'm Matthew Franks," said the young man.

"And I'm Samantha Lin, and we are here to present to you this year's media project." said the young girl.

"As you know, nowadays multimedia is everything. Our work, entertainment and information is delivered in this format," said Matthew.

"So for our media project we decided to go under cover, so to speak. In honor of all the controversial paparazzi that plague the life of celebrities around the world, and in honor of the spies as well, we decided to plant some cameras here and there in order to create an exposé for all of you to see what really took place behind the scenes of this magnificent event," said Samantha. "Also, who'd want to miss the bloopers?"

"You nailed that one girl," replied Matthew with a large grin. "We had originally cut out some fragments, but due to the fandango that went down at the auction, we've decided to bring some stuff back. And this way you'll know _why _Chris looks like a raccoon."

"We ask that you bear with us for just a little longer and all shall be revealed. We hope you are enjoying you're evening, and be ready, because we're just getting started."

"A-a-a-a-n-n-n-d we're off!" said Mathew and left the stage behind Samantha. The lights dimmed and the curtains rose, revealing a white screen.

"Oh, this is going to be good," muttered Will.

The image took some time to focus, but when it did, it sent the crowd into fits of laughter. A student was picking his nose.

"Ewwww! Timmy, we can see you."

"Great, can you hear me too?"

"Yes, we can hear you."

"Then we are a go… Always wanted to say that" said the boy as he disappeared from the camera's line of site.

*blip.*

"But, what happened?"

"This guy in our class, you know the one she tackled? Well he pissed her off again and she went after him. Trouble is that as she ran out, Dr. Lecter was on his way in. She literally RAMMED herself into him, sending the poor man to the ground a meter and a half back…"

"Jesus. No wonder she went for the ice bucket–she's either too angry or too embarrassed. Or both, right?"

"Right…" Chris answered with his malicious grin.

"You didn't mention that," Will accused Hannibal, looking at his older friend with a raised brow.

"I saw no interest to add to the child's mortification Will. " Hannibal easily deflected.

"Yeah, you got a point."

"I'm happy you see it that way."

_ What do you know that escapes the rest? How she truly feels perhaps?_

"It's a miracle she was capable of telling you."

"She didn't," replied Chris.

"What do you mean?"

"I was there, I saw everything."

_Impossible–I would have KNOWN._ Hannibal striated a little, and put all his attention on the young man. If it was true that he had witnessed the entire scene and Hannibal had missed it, it meant that Chris had an uncanny ability of his own.

"Really? How?"

"Simple. I saw the douche rushing out and he only does that when he's running from Reese so I back tracked and saw the whole thing. Obviously when I saw what happened, I kept to the shadows."

.

"Sneaky!"

"I try."

_I wonder where else you have sneaked? _Hannibal was looking at the young man's grinning image, deep in thought.

Hannibal lost interest once more as the image showed Clarice leaving the room they were in to fetch some dry clothes. However, Hannibal _did_ notice her delicious curves.

_Perfect size… Made to fit in my hands, my mouth… _A half inflamed smile spread over his fevered face. He was incredibly grateful for the near complete darkness in the room. On the other hand, he did _not _like the catcalls that were shouted at Clarice's disappearing form.

The corner of his mouth twitched in distaste.

_How vulgar. This is as close as they will ever get to seeing her flesh. _

After twenty minutes of boring footage (the rest of the crowd did have a few laughs, he noticed), he realized they were showing Wednesday's events. A pretty blonde was teaching the little children the dance routine for the entrancing lullaby, when Cassandra walked in.

After waving at the small children, she turned to their teacher, "Haley, what's the theme for the lullaby? Fred's asking, so that they can start building the props for the stage."

"Dark forest fairy, " was the short reply.

"Oh. Can I ask why? I thought fairies were meant to be bright and bubbly," Cassandra asked, intrigued.

Haley clapped her hands, "Alright guys! Time for a quick break. Go to the bathroom or drink some juice, and then we carry on, okay?"

"YES MS. HAYLEY!" they said in unison.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Was the collective cheer as fifteen little kids ran out the door.

"Sorry hun, but bright and bubbly was Disney's corruption of the myth. Except for the Tooth Fairy, Flower Fae and the Garden Sprites, fairies are really nasty. I mean, in Eastern Europe people would travel in groups when they had to cross through forests. And they would _never _send maidens–EVER. You know how nowadays parents tell their kids about the bogeyman to keep them in line? Back then, children were told that if they were TOO good, the fairies would come sing to them and kidnap them so they were never able to return home, because they would have proven worthy of becoming a fairy child. And if you were TOO bad, then the Fairy Queen would come for them at night, and sing so beautifully that they would open their windows and she's drink their warm blood so that she could stay pretty forever. This lullaby was actually used for something of the likes. Three sister witches would drink young children's souls. To attract them, the youngest sister would go to the nearest village and sing this lullaby and take them back to their home. I was thinking witches for the theme, but I can't see Reese as a hag, so Fairy Queen of the Dark Forest it is."

"Now I understand. And you're right, no way in _hell_ is that girl a hag," Cassandra nodded thoughtfully. "So then–"

Their conversation was abruptly interrupted by Chris' arrival, but something seemed to be wrong. His face was red, eyes shining with unshed tears and his cheeks were strained, doing everything in his power not to laugh.

"'Delia came in a second ago with a confused look on her face," he gasped for air, and clutched his abdomen, "and then Clarice stumbled in with her hands on her face repeating over and over again 'this didn't happen it didn't happen nononono' and I just–"

"Will someone tell me what the _HELL _is going on?" asked 'Delia, dragging Clarice behind her. All of her blood had drained from her face and she kept repeating something under her breath. "Look at her! She's pale as a ghost!"

'Delia raised her arms above her hands and let out an exasperated scream, "Look you two–!"

"What on heaven's name is going on in here?" interrupted Mrs. Cain, looking around at the state of her pupils. She turned to face Haley, who was trying to ignore the whole fiasco, "I just dropped by to let you know that I think it would be wise to scratch Sweeney Todd from our presentation due to the whole Minnesota Strike–"

Mrs. Cain was interrupted by a lamenting scream from Clarice as she dropped down to the floor and curled herself into a ball.

She repeated her mantra over and over, "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…"

At this point Christ had finally lost the little control he had and burst out into a fit of breathless laughter. He leaned against the wall, his knees weakening by the second, trying not to collapse.

The more he laughed, the more Clarice chanted;

"Didn't happen, didn't happen…"

The more Clarice chanted, the louder Chris laughed;

"Priest…..hahahaha…. The pris… hahahaha… he caught her… he caught her... hahahaha… PRIEST! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….

Christ silently shook his face, reddened to an alarming point. Having laughed to the point where Chris had literally run out of air, he gave out and collapsed on the ground. The impact must've jumpstarted his lungs, because after taking in a much needed breath, he howled once again with mirth and laughter.

Clarice was in the fetal position, hands pulling her hair, chanting over and over again.

"Please… please… tell me it didn't happen…"

_Ah but it did my saldus Viliotoja,_ Hannibal silently answered with a wolfish grin.

Chris, having mercy on Clarice, regained some composure and crawled over to smooth out her distress. Sitting her up, Chris grabbed Clarice's hands in his and kissed her wrists.

"Well, what do you know, they're a couple," Jack commented under his breath.

_This will not do, something must be done about him._

Hannibal's curiosity about the boy was turning sour.

Standing up slowly Chris gathered Clarice in his arms and then gently kissed her temple and said:

"Why don't I take you back to my place and I'll cook you dinner? Would you like that?"

"That would be nice, yeah," was Clarisse's strangled reply.

"OK then, we'll see you guys tomorrow."

As they were leaving Chris had another laughing bout but it ended as soon a Clarice smacked his face.

"Aww, those two are just the sweetest thing. They're such a cute couple." 'Delia said once the sound of their footsteps disappeared.

"Yes they are, and no they're not," Replied Mrs. Cain while Cassandra and Haley discretely laughed.

"How come?"

Mrs. Cain just smiled, "Tell you what, if come Sunday you haven't figured it out yet, I'll tell you then." Giving her a wink she left an intrigued Ardelia behind.

Hannibal too found his curiosity peaked.

As Thursday's footage came, Hannibal paid some attention to what was happening. He hadn't seen his personal tormenter that day, and he had only gotten a glimpse of her on Friday and Saturday because he had started preparing for what he had planned. The day's footage was uneventful, but when the clock struck half past one on Thursday morning, movement was registered. Various teenage girls with strange robes entered the room that was being filmed. Shortly afterwards Clarice, Cassandra, Haley and a sweet looking, chubby red head entered the room with some apprehension.

"Girls, what's going on here?" asked the red head.

"We must wait sister. There is still one missing," one of the teens replied enigmatically.

"Who? 'Delia? She's parking the car. Can someone please explain what is going on here?" asked Clarice, pursing her lips impatiently.

"All shall be revealed sister, do not worry," another girl answered vaguely.

"Did we join a cult at some point, that I am unaware of?" asked Cassandra. Before she could get her answer, 'Delia marched in rambling about the cold, only to fall silent at the scene that met her.

"Did you guys join some sort of cult and are now trying to reel me in?" she said, looking accusingly at her friends. The other four women in the room snorted at this.

"Sisters, welcome. We have brought you here tonight to participate in the sisterhood's sacred ritual, to honor the new year" explained the oldest girl with a monotonous voice. Upon closer inspection, Hannibal noticed that she had black hair, but that was all he could make out.

"What in God's name is this?" He heard Mrs. Cain ask in an astonished tone. Hannibal was now vastly interested. As a man of culture, he knew what these rituals could entail.

_I wonder if you know Viliotoja, that some pagan rituals are performed in bare form. Especially when the power of the sex is involved. Will you participate? If only we had more time, perhaps by spring my dear._

"New year's rite? Like, a ritual? A pagan ritual?" asked the red head.

"Yes, although the word ritual nowadays carries negative connotations. We prefer rite, for all we wish is to honor the Goddess."

"We have that constitutional right," added a short blond as an afterthought.

"No one is disputing you of that right, what we are arguing is our presence–_why_ are we here, exactly?" asked Cassandra.

"We have invited you here for you to join us, for the Star of The Huntress will be shining brightly on the 31st of this year. We need a strong woman who embodies all that The Huntress represents, and another four to represent the elements of the earth," now the teenage girl turned to face 'Delia. "Ardelia, you are strong and worthy of the role of The Huntress, please accept her robes.

'Delia smiled tentatively, "Oh, err… OK, yeah, sure. I'm honored that you guys thought of me. Yeah…"

The leader continued to speak, turning to each girl as she did, handing them their robes "Cassandra, you are earth, wise and grounded. Haley, you are deep and mysterious, like the element of water. Like your fiery mane Maggi, you are volatile but warm. Clarice, just like air you sustain those around you with a cool, welcome breeze or tear apart any who threaten you with gale force winds."

The leader nodded, satisfied, "We shall convene in the woods to celebrate and dance to the Mother Moon and to the Goddess bare and free as our Sisters before us."

Hannibal smiled slyly at the girl's words. His smile only broadened as he saw Clarice's expression.

**Thank you all. A big hud to my followers, riviewrs and pavoriter (not sure thats even a word...) And a grnd kiss to that saint that is my Beta. PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE.**


	10. Chapter 10- Chapter 9 part II

**I own ZILCH. You should ALLL know that by now.**

**Italics are Hannibal's thought's, dream's and day dreams.**

Hannibal smiled slyly at the girl's words. His smile only broadened as he saw Clarice's expression.

"Bare? As in _BUTT NAKED_?" cried 'Delia in complete horror. Clarice looked as if she had been frozen. Her lips were a perfect "O" as whispered in a breathless voice:

"_Noooooo,_" Clarice breathlessly denied the girl's words, shaking her head, "We can't–I can't…"

_Those pouty lips are so inviting my dear, _Hannibal thought. While he did so, he imagined several exchanges, explicit scenarios that formed in his fevered mind, while he discreetly adjusted himself.

"Damn _right_ we can't," reaffirmed 'Delia heartily, "We're F.B.I trainees–we can't be caught doing this kind of thing in a public place, we'll get kicked out. I can already see the headlines, "**F.B.I trainees caught naked preforming pagan rituals in public space"** the Tattler will have a field day with this sort of thing."

"Not to mention that it can be considered indecent exposure. And that _IS_ a crime," stated Cassandra. "I should know. I'm pre-law."

"Maybe in private, like in one of our gardens, huh girls?" suggested Maggi.

"You all–I don't think that's such a good idea..." interjected Clarice, letting her West Virginia drawl slip through, indicating her level of panic.

_Are you shy? Ah, my dear Viliotoja, we'll have to do something about that, won't we?_

Hannibal began to envision a few delicious activities that could take place in his rather private garden with a naughty smile. He breathed in deeply as he felt his body temperature rising to dangerous levels.

One of the girls opened her mouth: "Yes but–"

"Know what? Let's do this some other time," Haley interrupted. "It's late, we have work, you have school and we'll talk about this some other time. Come on, out!" She said with an authoritarian tone and a swish of her hands.

The next procession of images was a fast-forward of the assembly hall and the stage, the props under construction and slowly rising up from the floor. They also showed the footage of Chris rehearsing his part of Captain Hook, which he would end up not playing. When the video returned to normal speed, all that was missing was the roof from Rapunzel's tower and the fairy swing.

"Look, it's really not that heavy," came Maggi's voice as she spoke to 'Delia and Clarice, "and we can wait for Chris to put the roof into place."

Clarice nodded in agreement, and turned towards the rest of their helpers, "Hey guys! Go take a break, we can finish things up! Thank you all for your help!"

Now she turned to the girls, and pointed at the swing, "So, shall we?"

While Clarice and 'Delia pulled the swing up into place, Maggi had disappeared backstage and run to the top level to secure it. They were almost done when the hidden camera showed Chris walking into the auditorium. He was walking normally, without trying to sneak up on anyone or putting any effort into being silent, but none of the three girls noticed his arrival. Hannibal noticed this, because Chris was about six foot four and was approximately 198 pounds of muscle, and yet he did not make a sound.

_I see, that is the reason why you went unseen. And you were too far for me to smell. Although if I must be honest, having my sweet temptation on top of me was quite… distracting. _

And this got Hannibal thinking, and he then recalled that Chris' presence had only been felt when he had interrupted the conversation that he, Will and Jack were having the day they came into possession of their tickets.

_I failed to smell you then… And there was no Clarice to distract me. Not only are you silent, you have a very discreet odor as well. How unique. _

The psychiatrist was curious. Very curious. Hannibal also noticed the calculating look this young man had. Although one could say that he was looking at both girls, Hannibal's intuition and intelligence told him that Clarice was the one to whom he was directing his undivided attention.

_We have much in common, so it seems._

When Chris mischievously smiled, showing his pearly whites, Hannibal was sure that whatever he was he was up to it was targeted directly at Clarice. Hannibal squinted his eyes at the young man's image and waited. He was pleasantly surprised. It also proved to Hannibal that whatever his and Clarice's relationship was, it wasn't a romantic one. It also gave him hope that, maybe, he wouldn't have to wait very long to woo his Temptress. For he was starting to need her desperately.

"What are you girls doing?" Chris asked suddenly, with a remnant of his mischievous smile. The sound of his voice startled the girls, and lost their grip on the rope. Maggi yelped from the top. Once Clarice had regained a good grip on the slippery rope, she gave Chris a sour look. A string of profanities could be heard coming from behind stage.

"… _You ass!_"

"Yeah," said 'Delia, her breath recovered, "What Maggi's saying."

"Come on girls, at least nothing broke," Chris replied, still eyeing Clarice intently as she twisted the rope around her wrist, just to prevent any further incidents.

"What's your excuse anyway? We've been working our butts off and you still haven't offered a hand," said 'Delia indignantly.

"I dropped by the Academy, see if I could give away some more tickets," he said, slowly circling the two girls.

Clarice's face softened, "Oh, that's nice… Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well, did you give the tickets away, numnut?" Clarice answered impatiently.

"Oh yeah, I did… four of them."

"To whom?" asked 'Delia, her voice slightly strained, "Baby can you handle the rope for a bit, my leg's cramping up."

"Sure, no problem" said Clarice as she countered her weight to keep the rope in place.

"If you can keep the swing here, I can get it," Maggi informed distantly.

"Sure thing Mags!" Clarice answered, and applied a bit more weight onto the rope. "You gonna tell us who you gave the tickets to?" She asked turning her head toward Chris.

"Well, I gave the Guru two tickets, for his wife and himself, and I gave Professor Will another one."

" The tickets' are Plus One Chris... What happened to ticket number four?" Asked 'Delia from the floor where she was stretching.

"Hum? Oh, right, the fourth ticket! Yeah that one went to Dr. Lecter," Chris said nonchalantly. Hannibal immediately put all of his attention on to Clarice. What he saw made him smile with hope. Clarice had blushed. And her hand had lost its grip. Maggi must've been trying to reach the swing when it dropped. Unfortunately, she had lost her balance and toppled onto it. And Clarice, her forearm rolled to the swing's rope, was dragged forward with the swing's extra weight. Luckily, in the end Maggi landed on the plastic shrubs covering part of the stage while Clarice was swung in the air into the tower structure. She hit the wall and then dropped to the stage with a dry thump. The tower was tilting dangerously over her. Maggi and Clarice had barely managed to throw themselves out of harm's way when the light wood tower collapsed into a big mess on the stage.

When the girls stood up, Maggi was still covering her head with the shrub she had landed on, while Clarice had a wide range of fake leaves tangled in her hair. They each stood, their backs at the camera, and yet the audience knew that the four of them were staring at the disaster before them in complete horror.

After a long pause of silence, Clarice's sweet voice was heard, "Chris?"

He had begun to back away towards the door, "Yes, love?"

"Run."

And Chris ran. As fast as he could. When the door thumped close, Clarice took after him at an unimaginable speed, screaming at the top of her lungs:

"YOU SON OF A-"BEEP"-! I'M GONNA EAT YOUR HEART OUT AND I'LL USE YOUR DR.-"BEEP"- LECTOR'S-" _BEEP "-_LIVER AS A SIDE DISH! COME BACK HERE YOU PIECE OF-"BEEP"-!"

_My, my Viliotoja, such a temper you have. And such a foul mouth. We must definitely give it something better to do, hum? And what's this about my liver, my dear? I wonder when the day shall come were you will be able to appreciate the irony of such a claim._

"Well, she's pissed," was 'Delia's astonished observation.

"Everything on the stage cost nearly two thousand dollars," Maggi whispered close to tears.

"Two thou–Jesus..."

"And we don't have much of a budget left," Maggi said between sobs. Somewhere in the background they could hear Chris' voice pleading for 'mercy on his soul'. He came stumbling into focus a second after, running across the assembly hall, followed closely by Clarice, who had somehow managed to arm herself with a baseball bat. They ran off screen again.

"So… when do you think she'll let up?" asked 'Delia, still not capable of standing up.

Maggi sniffed, "Depends on whether she gets him or not."

At that same precise moment, Clarice reappeared, followed by Chris, cradling the left side of his face.

"Jeez Reese, I'll have a black eye by tonight," moaned Chris as he continued to nag Clarice. She just stood still and closed her eyes. Suddenly her fist flew straight towards his face, and hit his right eye, sending him stumbling backward. He tripped over Ardelia and landed on a heap next to her.

"There, now you'll have _two _black eyes," said Clarice haughtily. "I don't care, _GOT IT?"_

And with that, Clarice stormed out the auditorium furiously.

_No, definite no romantic attachment between the two. He reacts more like a younger brother, a sibling rather than a companion. No man would react that way in public. I wonder… what would happen if I provoked you my dear? It would be an enticing way to start our exchanges. An argument, you lose that temper of yours... In my office of course._

The corners of Hannibal's lips twitched.

_Yes, definitely a possibility._

Maggi sighed, and got up to help both 'Delia and Chris, and they left, heads hanging.

More fast-forward images appeared, many of them including Chris coming and going and a comical segment of what seemed to be Mrs. Cain giving him a lecture. The footage slowed down here and there until Friday night rolled in. A nerdy-looking young man was flipping through the pages of a blue book.

"Hey Chris? I can't find that phone number you want."

"It has to be there, Reese said it was in her blue boo–wait. She has two."

"Where's the other one?"

"At her house… Hey Jarrod, I'll pay you–"

"No." Interrupted Jarrod. "Besides, she's cooled off by now. There will be no attempts of murder."

"If I die, I'm coming back to haunt you. What time is it?"

"Quarter to eight."

"Damn, by the time I get there they'll be gone. I'll call them," he said, pulling out his phone. "Well, that was a bust. Cells are off. You know what, I'll get it myself. I've got a spare key."

Hannibal blanched as he saw the man leave, and while his face remained stoic, a small sliver of worry emerged.

_He didn't see anything… He couldn't have. And he surely did not follow me. I would be in prison if he had._ But still, a feeling of unease settled itself into the pit of his stomach. The scene was fast forwarded once more. It slowed down when Clarice and 'Delia came into focus.

"Where's Chris?" asked Clarice.

"At your place" answered Jarrod without looking up.

'Delia looked confused, "At our place… Why on earth–"

"You gave us the wrong blue book" interjected Jarrod. At that same moment, Chris walked back in, going unnoticed once more. He hugged Clarice.

"I didn't find your other blue book."

"Well, what took you so long? Clarice's house is only an hour from here, you were gone for almost five," said Jarrod with a small amount of annoyance.

Quickly calculating the distance between where he was and his last victim's house, Hannibal came to the chilling realization that it was a two hour drive. Plus the hour he spent in Clarice's house and the drive back made up for the time frame.

"I had to go see something near Riverside."

_He followed me._

"Chris you look… _Odd._ Is everything alright?" Clarice asked, furrowing her brow in worry. Chris looked at her intently, and then did something that surprised Hannibal. He smiled. A genuine smile. "Nothing, really. It's all good. Go have fun. Donald is about to show up anyway."

"We were leaving anyway. Come on Reese, I don't feel like seeing that thing," and the girls left, but not before Clarice addressed Chris: "I'm still angry at you, ass hat."

_Are you the one that Jack is looking for? And if not… is she? No, although she has potential, she still belongs to the light. Do you stay silent out of fear? No, your file says that you suffer from a form of ataraxia. But you are not apathetic to the world around you… Urbach-Wiethe perhaps. The destruction of both sides of his amygdala will explain the lack of fear and still account for his capacity of feeling other emotions. Whatever it is, I shall find it out. Clearly you have no interest in keeping Clarice from me, and you have no romantic interest in her whatsoever. The world is decidedly much more interesting with you in it. _

While Hannibal thought about the enigma that Chris seemed to be, the presentation kept on going. By mid Saturday the stage was looking like it did originally, and Chris looked a little better. Sunday morning rolled in with Chris ranting that his voice wasn't the best thing for the Opera homage.

"I mean, come on Mrs. C. My voice sucks. You sure only Ben can swap with me?"

"No sweetie. He's the only one who wants to. Everybody is giving you a cold shoulder."

"But I already apologized and paid for everything out of my pocket. I paid the extra fees too. And besides, Reese is still pissed and she won't sing the Phantom of the Opera and that means I–I'll have to do The Music of the Night and like a said, not a good singer."

"I know baby. But just think, Gerald Butler isn't Pavarotti and he did it anyway. And remember, you were the one who said it would be perfect. But if you'd rather choose something else, I have no problem," said Mrs. Cain with a motherly smile. Chris leaned down so that she could give him a kiss on the forehead.

"Nah… it's applicable.

"To what?" asked Mrs. Cain, surprised. Chris only answered her with an enigmatic smile.

_Yes Chris, it truly is applicable. Excellent choice. Very fitting, _Hannibal thought as he recalled the lyrics.

"Sooo… Who's gonna tell Clarice that she has to wear a wedding dress?" asked Chris, looking a bit concerned.

"I'll do it baby, you're already on her black list" said Mrs. Cain as she left laughing.

"I'm not sticking around for that," muttered Chris as he left as well.

_I wonder what kind of wedding dress they will choose. According to the book, it was a ball gown. Seeing you in a wedding dress will be interesting, my Viliotoja. _

The next scene showed Clarice ranting.

"Wedding dress? _Wedding dress!_ Why do I have to wear a wedding dress, can't you just Photoshop something?"

"No sweetie, we're not going to use a poster, we're going to use that hologram program that Jarrod was working on. There are going to be some nice people from M.I.T. here tomorrow evening."

"Oh… M.I.T., huh?" Clarice sighed, her resolve defeated, "Fine, I'll wear the dam thing. Where are we going to get one anyway? Aren't they like a gazillion dollars?" she asked, reminding Hannibal of a petulant child.

"Simple," said Mrs. Cain, "you'll be wearing mine."

Clarice eyes widened, and her jaw dropped just a bit, "It'll be an honor to wear your wedding dress."

"What happened to the 'damn thing'?" asked Mrs. Cain, amused.

"It stopped being dammed after I found out it was yours," answered Clarice matter-of-factly.

Sunday morning came, and with that the footage of Clarice's dress fitting. She was wearing a beautiful ruched snow white, floor-length, chapel train gown and a beaded sweetheart neckline. Delicate flowers of lace were embroidered into the frill that covered the dress, and a pleated cathedral-length veil with flowers that completed the look.

"Mrs. C, this dress is really beautiful," Cassandra said while she helped Clarice witht the veil.

"You know, it's a waste for me to wear this…"

"Don't be silly child! I couldn't have kids, so the dress will never be passed on. You look like a queen Clarice," the older woman said, her eyes welling with tears.

"Thanks Mrs. Cain."

"You know what, I think we should all wear Mrs. C's dress when we get married," Haley stated.

"Ha! Not without some weight loss I won't," was Maggi's good humored answer. "And I've made peace with my body a long time ago, so not gonna happen."

"Good for you Mags… and you better count me out of that plan too, Haley," Clarice added while she fidgeted with the veil.

"Hey! Leave that alone." Cassandra swat her hands down. :

'Delia propped her chin on her hand, "Why? Don't you want to get married Reese?"

"It's not that… First of all, I'm only twenty-three. Ask me again when I'm thirty and we'll see. Second, I'm already wearing this dress, I really don't need to put it on a second time," explained Clarice.

"It actually fits the contest of the Phantom. I can actually see him make this for Christine," said Maggi.

"Baby girl, you make a _wonderful_ Christine." 'Delia said to her friend.

"Thanks babe. I'd only change one thing."

"What dear?" Mrs. Cain inquired from the floor where she was now helping Haley and Cassandra straighten up the skirt of the dress.

"I would have picked the Phantom."

"Why?" Haley asked, standing up.

"Because my girl here thinks that inner beauty is more important, and besides, she has a thing for the exotic," answered 'Delia.

"I do not!" she said, stomping her foot like an angry child. She apologized when Mrs. Cain gave her a light smack on the leg. "And I do believe that inner beauty is more important. People aren't all bad or all good, we're inherently both, and we should embrace it and understand it, and be conscious of who we are. Ultimately, we'll suffer the consequences of our choices and out nature."

"You do?" asked Maggi. Without knowing it, Clarice turned her head up and gazed straight towards the hidden camera. Hannibal felt like she was staring directly at him. She smiled and said:

"Yes. I Do."

_And I shall now pronounce you MINE._

Twenty minutes later the presentation ended with a round of hearty applause, and as the lights came on, Samantha and Matthew walked up to the stage once more.

"And there you have it folks," said Matthew, clasping his hands.

"What an adventure, huh?" said Samantha, chuckling. "Well, now you know why someone who shall remain…"

"CHRISTIAN PECK!" yelled Matthew.

"YOU'RE ALL PISSED, I GET IT! HANG A MAN, WHY DON'T YOU! JESUS_,_" was his muffled response.

"_CHRIS!" _yelled a female voice.

"COMING, MY LOVE!" Chris' replied.

"…unmentioned," continued Samantha, unfazed. "The stage is now ready. We present to you The Phantom of the Opera, selected fragments of course, and even though it's just a musical, CATS, as well."

"Yes, we give you music. And the good kind too," Matthew said comically. "We sincerely hope you enjoy our rendition."

Before the curtain came up, Chris made a small appearance. Standing in the middle of the stage, holding a microphone in his hand, he spoke to the audience:

"I would like to apologize beforehand. This might be the most painful of times some of you might yet experience," he looked straight at Hannibal for a moment, eyes locking, "I don't have a good singing voice."

He looked away, sighing.

"And for that, je m'excuse," Chris finally said in perfect French. He bowed in a chivalrous manner, "Please remember, this is the movie rendition, therefore the bars are slightly lower. No need to add injury to the insult."

He bowed his head and disappeared behind the red curtain, followed by a small round of applause as the lights dimmed and the curtain began to rise, slowly revealing the stage. Chris was standing, taking off his cape in a dramatic fashion while looking at Clarice. She was dressed in a replica of the gown from the 2004 film, and as enchanting as the actress was, all previous renditions of Christine paled in comparison to _HIS Clarice. _

**_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation_**

**_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination_**

**_Silently the senses abandon their defenses_**

**_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor_**

**_Grasp it, sense it tremulous and tender_**

**_Turn your face away from the garish light of day_**

**_Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light_**

**_And listen to the music of the night_**

Hannibal noticed that Christian was straining himself to at least give a good performance. He was, truth be told, doing an acceptable job, and Hannibal appreciated the fact that he had apologized to him as directly as he could. As the music and its lyrics flowed over Hannibal, he had to agree once more with Chris:

It was very fitting.

**_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams_**

**_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before_**

**_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar_**

**_And you'll live as you've never lived before_**

**_Softly, deftly music shall caress you_**

**_Hear it, feel it secretly possess you _**

**_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind_**

**_In this darkness that you know you cannot fight_**

**_The darkness of the music of the night_**

**_Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world_**

**_Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before_**

**_Let your soul take you where you long to be_**

**_Only then can you belong to me_**

_I shall be you angel of Darkness my dear. You will stand with me in the darkness._

**_Floating, falling sweet intoxication_**

**_Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation_**

**_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in_**

**_To the power of the music that I write_**

**_The power of the music of the night_**

**_You alone can make my song take flight_**

**_Help me make the music of the night _**

_Yes… very fitting indeed._

Hannibal stood and gave Chris a standing ovation. Not because of an outstanding performance, but to look him in the eye and convey a message:

_We have an agreement._

Chris returned his stare and nodded politely with a slight smile:

_Yes we do._

The two performers left the stage, and the rendition of CATS came on. When it was all said and done, Hannibal clapped politely. Shortly after that Mrs. Cain took the stage once more.

"I would like to thank everyone that has come today in behalf of the Southern Lutheran Orphanage and my deepest gratitude is given to Dr. Lecter. Let's give this generous man a round of applause."

The auditorium was drowned with the sound of clapping hands. Hannibal stood as the spot light fell on him, and bowed politely to the public. Mrs. Cain carried on where she had left once he sat down, "Don't let Clarice scare you Doctor. She's a bit wild…"

_I wouldn't have her any other way._

"… But she's an angel."

Hannibal smirked.

_We shall see about that._

"Now we shall go to the hall, where the catered food is waiting for us. We'll have some more of these boring speeches once our stomachs are full."

The people chuckled as they got up and began leaving the auditorium. The food was, in Hannibal's opinion, edible. He mingled with the crowd: he was thanked and congratulated, ogled by women and glowered at by men; nothing out of the ordinary. When he finally found his way to his circle of friends, he was pleased to see that Abigail was quietly eating by herself, just at the edge of the group.

"Are you enjoying yourself Abigail?"

"Yes, thank you Dr. Lecter. Are you?"

"The evening has proved to be quite entertaining, yes," he replied, looking intently at Abigail. Not a sliver of emotion could be detected in his face.

"I like her," she said after a while, looking up at him. "She's beautiful; she isn't a damsel in distress. You can see it in her eyes," admiration was obvious in her clear and juvenile voice. "She's strong, and determined too, I can sense it. Do you?"

Hannibal smiled down at Abigail, understanding her silent plea: _Can we keep her?_

"Yes. She does seem to be a remarkable person. Thank you for choosing her as my dancing partner that was excellent foresight Abigail."

The young woman just smiled openly at him. She had heard his silent answer: _Yes, Abigail, we may_.

_Better to let Abigail have the impression that it was her idea. Clarice is an intelligent woman, best for her to pick up on Abigail's manipulations for now. At least until I have a better footing within her comfort zone. _Hannibal's plotting was interrupted by the sound of trumpets. Soon, people from the ages of about twelve to twenty entered the hall. As the guests gave way, they settled themselves into the space left free, forming a dance floor. A strong jawed Latin boy that stood next to Maggi spoke up:

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I am Carlos Nuñez. For our Second Mystery event I, my Partner Margret Solon and our students, shall give you The Libertango. Clarice Starling, Juno Felps, Jarrod Maz and Mr. and Mrs. Cain all helped us with the dance preparations. We begin now, and we hope you enjoy the show."

And with a clap of hands, The Libertango began. The boys wore black tango pants that matched their jackets and complimented their white shirts. The girls were wearing violet tango dresses with gold beading, appropriate for their age and body type (as Hannibal was happy to note). The tango was very well performed, and was quite enjoyable. Once they finished, they took a bow while the crowd applauded with enthusiasm.

"Wow" Abigail said breathlessly. She had been marveled by the dance. "Do you know how to do that? Dance the tango I mean?" she asked Dr. Lecter.

"Abigail…" Hannibal silently warned, his eyebrow arching slightly.

"I just want to know… so that you could teach me," was Abby's quick reply.

"Yes I do," Hannibal answered patiently. "But if you really want to learn I could pay for proper lessons Abigail."

"I'd like that; thank you…" she trailed off, and sighed. "I wish I could see Clarice dancing."

"Who said you couldn't?" A man answered from behind them. Abigail whirled around, startled by the intrusion. Hannibal stiffly turned around to look straight at the one and only:

Christian Peck.

"I'm glad you have found this evening entertaining. It was well worth my two black eyes," Chris said with dry humor. "But I still have two black eyes. And Miss Abigail in Wonderland has given me a very good idea. Tell me, Dr. Lecter, would you be up for a tango?"

_We really do have an agreement, _he thought, pleased.

"I do not wish to bother Miss. Starling."

"Don't worry; she's always going on about how she never gets to have fun dancing the tango because her partner sucks. So it won't be a bother. Are you any good?"

"I am as a good a dancer as I am a cook."

"Dr. Lecter is a _REALLY _good cook," Abigail said with conviction.

"Well then, that's that. May I borrow Abby for a bit?"

"By all means, as long as you don't mind me asking why."

"Simple matter of persuasion. If adorable Abby over here asks her, she cannot deny her. Me? If I just merely suggest the idea, I'll probably get my teeth knocked out."

"Very well. Bring her back to me in one piece, if you may."

"Yep! Nothing to worry 'bout Dr. Lecter."

Twenty minutes passed when a smug looking Chris and a very satisfied Abigail joined Dr. Lecter, who had been successful in covering Abigail's absence with the excuse of a short trip to the bathroom.

"All done. Here is your charge. And I'm going back so I can get Professor Will off the list. Abby will explain. Bye-bye," said Chris with a wave and a wink, and disappeared into the crowd. Hannibal looked at Abigail curiously.

"Clarice would only agree if they made a mystery event out of it. So they're choosing names at random and the first one out was Mrs. Crawford's. Clarice had to change dress. She said that if she had to do this she would do it properly. She just refuses to use, and I quote: Skimpy tango dress, I'm not going to embarrass the damn man and I'm sure as shit not going to embarrass myself," Abigail smiled, "But Chris says that she'll be grateful as soon as she realizes that you're a good dancer. Oh and you must pretend to be surprised. Chris said that if she sees that you're in on it she'll suspect that this was his doing. And then you would both be in trouble because she would accuse him of manipulating me and you of being carless because you let him."

When everybody had ended their meals, the waiters came and wheeled the table out giving everyone more space to move. An Asian man in his early twenties came in and presented himself as Juno Phelps and he was going to be their DJ. He then went to a quiet corner of the room were Hannibal had noted a paraphilia of turntables and speakers. The trumpets were heard once more, and Carlos entered the hall alone.

"Good evening to everyone. For our third mystery event we have decided to jumble it up a bit…"

"Chris actually manipulated one of the other kids to suggest it to the others. Clarice didn't even bat an eye lash." Abigail whispered to Hannibal in a conspiring way. "I think it was actually Clarice's idea but I'm not sure."

_Interesting what you tell me, Abigail._

"… Our dancers shall give the chosen a plastic coin so that you may prepare. Thank you."

Hannibal true to form gave a charming confused look at the young man that gave him a coin.

After the appointed time, it was decided that each couple would go one at a time so that they could at least have room, just in case.

Out of the sixty-four couples that had been chosen, only about a quarter had fared well, with at least one of them knowing how to tango at an amateur level.

"Up next… Dr. Lecter and our very own Miss, soon to be Special Agent," several cheers were heard through the room, "Clarice Starling. They'll be dancing _The Tango Santa Maria_ by Gotan Project," called Carlos.

When Clarice entered the Hall she looked quite charming in a simple ivory satin dress. It was an asymmetrical conservative looking gown. Its hem was bit longer then a tea-length dress but the slit that reached her right high thy gave it the appropriate look. Her hair was in a messy bun. Hannibal felt pleased. When she marched to the middle of the floor Hannibal almost had a respiratory failure. This woman, for the second time in one week, had made him widen his eyes in shock. Her dress was completely open on the back. To add to the effect, the straps were of silicon. The dress also had a smaller slit on the left side at the back.

_You tempt me Clarice. You tease me on this night. Ah, my dear, when our time comes you shall pay this night, but for this moment in particular._

Clarice looked back defiantly, as if reading his thoughts. Hannibal just smiled.

_So you challenge me then. Not so much of a temptation but a challenge… Very well my Dear. Challenge accepted._

Hannibal stood behind Clarice until the music started. When it did, he put his index finger on Clarice's leg and slowly pulled up, passing her thy as he carried on to her waist, then slowly settled his hand on her lower stomach. He pulled her back roughly as the beat picked up. He leaned back slightly and circled gently to get an idea of her weight and balance. Clarice seemed to do the same.

_So you do know how to dance the tango, _Hannibal happily thought to himself. He then placed his other hand on her waist and slowly circled her with calculating steps and gaze as soon as he was in front of her he raised both hands gently up her torso. He then ran his hands under her arms. His powerful senses of smell picket up on the delicious scent of pure arousal.

_You smell of spice and honey my dear. Do you taste the same way too? _

Deciding that there would be time for more of this later on, and in a much more private setting, Hannibal started to truly tango. Clarice was not the kind of woman to be danced so to say. She fought him for control. She too knew the rules of the Melonga. This wasn't a tango; it was a battle between genders. Who would be victorious and what would the prize be they could only imagine.

Hannibal only gave back what he received. He had decided to end this dance with a draw. After all, this wasn't the time or the place. He did, however, give the impression that he was holding back. Nothing like enticing a woman's natural curiosity. They circled each other twirled and whirled. By the end of the tango Clarice's bun had come loose, giving her a wonton look. Hannibal looked as composed as ever without one hair out of place. They were applauded and they bowed. Not wanting to be separated from his temptress just yet, he simply looked at Abigail. Abigail smiled, and came running toward Clarice.

"That was so amazing! Where did you learn how to do that?" asked Abigail while she dragged Clarice away from the dance floor. Hannibal followed them quietly.

"Marvelously done Hannibal. Where did you learn that? My Bella taught me, but I must say that I'm not the best at this kind of things," Jack said jovially.

"My uncle Roberto always said that a man should know how to dance. I chose the tango because of a girl," Hannibal said, remembering Lady Murasaki fondly.

"Wanted to impress her?" asked Will.

"No my friend, I wanted her to teach me," Hannibal answered with a cheeky smile. Will laughed loudly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must rescue Miss Starling from Abigail's enthusiasm."

"I'm just glad she's enjoying herself. It's good to see her smile so openly," Alana said as she looked at the girl who was talking enthusiastically to Clarice, who in turn had an amused smile on her face, and would nod, at whatever she was being told. Hannibal still heard the last part of their conversation playing in his head.

"… and anyway Dr. Lecter said he would pay for tango lessons if I wanted. I'm lucky to have him as one of my surrogate fathers," Abigail ended quietly. Clarice smiled at her compassionately and then gave her a hug.

"Hey, it's OK. Look, I'm going to give you my number just in case you want to talk to someone else, alright?" she said, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"That will be nice. Thank you."

"Abigail, I am sure that Miss Starling has to go change."

"It's Clarice, and I'm fine, thank you," Clarice stated with a hard tone, while hugging Abigail tightly.

_You see Abigail like a defenseless cub, don't you my dear. Your need to protect will come in handy. We shall explore this instinct you have. It'll play very nicely with my plans for us._

"Of course … _Clarice_. I must on the other hand ask you, where are the facilities," he said making a show of slight embracement.

"Now that you mention it, I need to go to…" Abigail said quickly.

"Come on, it's this way."

Clarice led the way. The first to be dropped off was Abigail. When Abigail entered the bathroom, Clarice turned toward Hannibal and said:

"I'm afraid you'll have to go further down, we had an accident with this one earlier. This way please."

"I must ask you Clarice, have I done something to offend you?" Hannibal asked fringing concern.

Clarice stopped in front of the boy's bathroom and answered:

"Of all the time I've known about you… never once did you seem… unfazed." She stared at him then. "You look like a timeless statue. Always so perfect. I ram in to you and you… nothing–not even a hair out of place–you landed on the floor. But your hair? Still perfect. You catch me singing the ultimate ode to cannibalism, and nothing. No emotion what so ever… we get shocked by static electricity and you don't even jump…. And now, _right now_, we dance a tango and you hair is still in the same place… I just–You know what fuck it. I've never been one for propriety any way," And ending her triage she ran her hands through Hannibal's hair and scuffed it out of place. When she was done Hannibal looked like he had been hit by a hurricane. "And you're lucky you kept that bowtie that way…" She said as she walked away leaving a stunned Hannibal behind. "… Or I would have scuffed your clothes as well." That had gotten Hannibal's attention.

"Miss Starling. Most men would take that as an invitation," he said, somewhat gravely.

"Most men would… "She counted with a tinkering laugh, still sauntering down the hall.

"Are you implying that I am not a man?" Hannibal asked trying to keep his now raising temper in check.

"Don't act so innocently," she said as she stopped and turned toward him. Her body was turned in a way that gave him a wonderful view of her long silky leg. "I'm not implying Dr. Lecter," _When did Dr. Lecter sound so erotic_ he wondered? "I'm _stating…_ you're not most," Clarice said this openly looking him up and down with heat in her eyes. She then bit her lip and resumed her sauntering. She walked away swaying her hips a little more, leaving Hannibal behind with a burning sensation in his lower belly.

"Velnias moteris. Provokuoja man patinka tai," (_Damn Woman. Provoking me like this_,) he muttered under his breath, walking into the bathroom.

After splashing some cool water on his face and carrying out some breathing exercises, Hannibal was as composed as ever. He walked out and found Abigail patiently waiting for him outside the bathroom door. The rest of the night ran by him incredibly quickly. Only Ardelia had appeared asking them if any of them had seen either Chris or Clarice. They shook their heads and Hannibal apologized. As she was leaving, Special Agent Samuel Thompson and his wife asked her if she had perchance seen Donald. She graciously informed them that no, she hadn't, and went on her way.

Special Agent Thompson approached them:

"Jack, it's so good to see you. Phyllis, how are you? Gosh, we've had such a wonderful time, quite a wonderful time, isn't that right dear? Out of all the charities this month, I think this was the most entertaining, don't you think Jack?" he finished pompously.

"Hello Sam," Jack answered with a pleasant smile but cold eyes. Bella smiled politely. "You've heard of Will Graham?" Jack asked as he introduced them.

"Ah yes, Professor Will. How are you this evening? This is my wife Thelma," Will shook their hand with a yellow smile without saying anything.

"And this Is Dr…" Jack was incapable to finish what he was saying as Samuel interrupted him. Jack limited himself step aside and give a hollow smile.

"… Hannibal Lecter. What an honor. Our boy was quite impressed with you."

"Young Donald is an impressive man. He will fulfill his destiny magnificently," Hannibal answered with an enigmatic smile.

"And who is this young lady?" Both Thompson's turned their judgmental gaze towards Abigail. Of course they knew who she was.

"Leaving," Alana said, and promptly left without saying good-bye. Will seized the opportunity, and ran after them, leaving the others with nothing but a fleeting smile.

"You are looking for your son. Did he come alone?" Hannibal asked, trying to divert the Thompson's attention.

"No. He came with his delightful girlfriend, Senator Martin's daughter, Catherine and his best friend from the academy, Jimmy. They must have already left, we should ask the valets if they've given away a white Porsche," Thelma said with a snobbish tone.

"What's Jimmy's full name?" Jack asked, wishing to avoid Thelma's inevitable rant about the senator's daughter perfection.

"Gamb. James Gamb," Samuel answered.

**Thank you all. A big hud to my followers, riviewrs and favoriter (not sure thats even a word...) And a grnd kiss to that saint that is my Beta. PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE.**


End file.
